Unknown Creature
by call me your partner in crime
Summary: Bella doesn't understand why her parents didn't want her. She realizes that she is inhuman, and possibly dangerous, while living at the orphanage. The Cullens adopt her, wanting to give her a home where others aren't disturbed by her powers. AU/BXE
1. Sleepovers

**Well, here it is! My new story! And just FYI: Bella's not human. But she's not a vampire or werewolf, either. Nobody knows what she is. That's why my story is called _Unknown Creature_. LOL! **

**Hope you like it! Please review! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. *SOB!*

* * *

**

**BPOV (Five-year-old Bella) **

"Come on, Bella! We're leaving soon!" Mommy called.

I ran from my room, my blue blanket trailing behind me.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" I asked.

She smiled kindly, but I could see the sadness and worry in her eyes.

"It's a surprise, Bella," She picked my up and carried me to the car, where Daddy waited for us.

"Do you have everything, Renee?" Daddy asked.

Mommy nodded. "Yeah. It's all in the trunk, Charlie."

I frowned. Were we going on vacation? Why wouldn't they tell me?

Mommy strapped me in my car-seat, and then went to sit up front. I clutched to my favorite blanket tightly, anxious. They never kept secrets from me.

The car ride was silent, but when we pulled up to a big white house, Mommy started speaking.

"Here we are, Bella! Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes," I said, suspicion in my voice. Why would I care if this house was pretty? Unless it was a friend's house. I couldn't be rude by saying it was ugly. "It's very pretty, Mommy," I added.

She smiled, then unstrapped me and picked me up. I frowned. "Mommy, I can walk," I complained.

"But, Bella, we don't want to ruin your new white shoes on the dirty road," She pointed out.

I nodded, and looked over at Daddy. He was holding my pink suitcase.

"Are we staying at a friend's house, Daddy?" I asked. "Why are we here? Why don't you and Mommy have your suitcases?"

Daddy smiled at me, but he looked sad. I didn't want him to be sad. "You're going to stay here for a while, sweetheart."

I brightened instantly. "Like a sleep-over?" Yay! I loved sleep-overs! Me and Mommy had them all the time. We would set up a big tent in the backyard and sleep in it.

"Like a sleep-over, honey," Mommy said, as she rang the door bell.

An old woman opened it, she reminded me of grandma. "Oh! This must be Isabella!" She cried happily, taking me from Mommy's arms and holding me.

"You can call me Bella. Everyone does." I said. I liked her already! I knew we would be great friends.

The woman blinked, shocked. "You talk already, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked politely. I don't know why people were always so amazed that I could talk. Mommy said it was because I talk so well, like a grown-up. I didn't really believe her, though.

She shook her head, them smiled slightly. "No,dear," The woman said. "It just surprised me."

I nodded. "Can I ask for your name?"

"Margaret," She said.

Margaret. I'd never heard of that name before. It was pretty, though, and seemed to fit the old women.

Daddy cleared his throat, and held up my suitcase. "Where should I put Bella's stuff?"

Margaret stepped aside, letting Mommy and Daddy come inside.

"We have a room set up for Bella. If you will follow me, I will show you," Margaret walked up the giant staircase, and Mommy and Daddy followed. She set me down when we reached a door at the end of the hall.

"Here we go, Bella. This is your room you can stay in," Margaret opened the door, and I loved it at once.

The room was painted a light yellow, not like those ugly neon yellows. There was a white boarder, and light wooden furniture was pushed up against the wall. The queen bed was placed on a light wooden bed frame, and the comforter was white with daises. I loved it! It fit me perfectly!

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" I ran to the bed and climbed on it, sinking into the soft mattress. It felt wonderful.

Mommy smiled. "I'm glad you like it, sweetie. Me and Daddy have to go sign something, so why don't you go meet some of the other kids here?" She suggested.

My eyes widened. "There are _others _here?"

Margaret nodded. "I'm sure you'll love them, they're very sweet."

She suddenly turned around and called for them. "Kids! We have a new girl! Why don't you come out and meet her?"

The other doors in the hall opened, and three kids wandered out of there rooms, over to us.

"Bella, this is Grace, Reese, and Carter. Why don't you introduce yourself?" She turned to the kids.

Grace skipped forward, her blond curls bouncing. "Hi! I'm Grace! I'm six years old! How old are you?"

"Five. I'm Bella." I said. I knew I would be friends with her, she looked so sweet!

Grace grinned. "Nice to meet you!" She studied my face for a moment. "Why do you have silver eyes? They're so pretty! I just have boring blue eyes." She grumbled.

I blushed. I didn't know why my eyes were silver - not even my parents knew! "I don't know," I answered honestly.

Grace smiled kindly, and then Reese stepped forward. "Hey, I'm Reese. I'm eight."

I nodded. "Bella."

He smiled, and wandered back to his room.

Carter stepped up to me, smiling. "Hi, I'm Carter! I'm seven." To my surprise, he hugged me!

I smiled, hugging him back. "I'm Bella."

He grinned, then looked at Grace. "Should we give her a tour?"

"Yeah!" Grace grinned, and pulled on my hand.

"Come on, come on! There's so much to show you, Bella! We'll start from the basement, then the main floor, and then well come back upstairs. 'Kay?"

"Whoa, Grace. Don't give her a headache," Carter teased as he followed us downstairs.

Grace rolled her eyes and pulled me down another set of stairs, probably leading to the basement.

Grace opened a door, and they stepped inside. Wow! It didn't look anything like a basement! No dust, cement walls, old stuff in boxes....

It was exactly the opposite, actually. It looked like a living room, or a place to play. There was a big sectional, a plasma TV, about a million DVD's over on one of the walls, the place was brightly lit, and I could see a bathroom across the large room.

"Okay, now the main floor!" Grace pulled me back up the stairs, and Carter followed us. I thought it was a nice place to live and all, but why were there other kids here that I didn't even _know_?

And why would I need my own room _just _for spending the night?

* * *

**My first chapter! Yay! This chapie was really just about Bella meeting Margaret, Grace, Reese, and Carter. The kids who live at the orphanage and the person who runs it. My next chapter will be when Bella's eight. **

**Review! And I could always use ideas, too! **

**Peace out!! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	2. The Cullen Family

**Wow, I've had this story up for, like, 30 minutes and I already have reviews! Luv you guys! **

**Keep reviewing! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!

* * *

**

**BPOV (Eleven-year-old Bella) **

Sleep-overs aren't supposed to last this long. Maybe a couple days, but _NOT _six years.

"Good morning, Bella," Margaret said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Margaret."

She smiled at me and sat down across from me at the big wooden table. "We have a family coming by today. Why don't you go shower and change?" She suggested.

I nodded and stood up. "Should I go wake up the others?"

Margaret shook her head. "I already woke them up. They're getting ready."

I turned and walked upstairs, hoping at least one of the three big bathrooms were free. There were two more downstairs, but I didn't really like using those. They were to small - I needed my space.

The hot water felt good, relaxing me. I don't even know why I bothered presenting myself when families came to look for someone to adopt. Parents take one look at my eyes and leave, freaked out by the color. Even I know that eyes should _not _be silver. Pretty, but inhuman. Just like me.

I washed my body and my hair, then stepped out in my towel. I passed Carter on the way to my room. "Are you done using the bathroom, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I moved my hairdryer into my room."

Right on cue, Grace came skipping out of her room. "Can I dress you, Bella? Please please pleeeeease?"

"Fine," I huffed, rolling my eyes. I don't even know why Grace asked me. She would force me to play Bella Barbie even if I refused.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together and pulled my into my walk in closet, flipping on the lights.

She started flipping through my clothes, stopping occasionally to look at something. Finally, she pulled out an outfit.

"Here we go!" Grace tossed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a peace tank top. **(A/N: Pics in profile!) **

I slipped them on, and Grace dried my hair. It was short, cut in layers that hung straightly to my shoulders, and I had straight bangs that hung in my eyes. It was actually pretty cute.

Of course, the doorbell rang then.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Grace rushed my out the door and she ran down the stairs, excited to meet the family. I walked down them slowly, trying to not gain attention. But, of course, that didn't work out.

I was the last one downstairs, and as my footsteps came into hearing range, everyone turned to look at me.

I reached the bottom of the stairs, my pale face blank. I smiled slightly, trying not to be to mean. I knew they wouldn't want me, anyway.

"Hello," I said softly.

I couldn't take my eyes of the family. They were all beautiful, and there were five of seven of them. The two parents, two teenage couples, and one bronze-haired boy. Strangely, they all had _gold _eyes. Maybe they were different, like me. **(A/N: Ahhhhh! The Cullens! Yay!!) **

"This is our last child, Bella. She's the youngest. Bella, this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Margaret waved her hands to the parents, introducing me.

A lady with soft, carmel hair held out her hand for me to shake. "Hello, I'm Esme. The mother," She laughed slightly, and it sounded like music.

I smiled softly. "Bella." I shook her hand, and I noticed it was cold and hard.

Like mine! I realized. My skin was cold, but not as hard as hers. How strange.

Esme smiled again, and I could feel her gaze on my silver eyes. "This is Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." She waved her hand to each of them. I mentally memorized them.

Carlisle was the father with blond hair, Rosalie was the beautiful teen with blond hair, Emmett was the big one with the dark, curly hair, Alice was short and pixie like with short, spiky black hair, and Jasper was the blond boy.

Edward was... he stood out. Clearly beautiful, he and Rosalie would be tied in a beauty contest. I already had a crush on him.

"Well, why don't we sit down?" Margaret asked, walking over to the large, comfy sofas in the family room. Everyone followed, sitting down. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward sat on one sofa, Esme, Carlisle, and Margaret on the other. The kids got the last couch.

"So," Margaret started. "This is Grace, Reese, Carter, and you know Bella." She pointed to each of us as she said our name.

Carlisle nodded, then smiled kindly. I already loved the family. "Okay. Hobbies?"

Grace went first. "Well, I like painting my nails, dressing up Bella, giving Bella makeovers, experimenting with make-up, doing Bella's hair, doing my hair.... All that girl-girl stuff." She grinned. Ah, Grace, the charmer.

Alice almost exploded. "I LOVE HER! OMG! SHE'S THE ONE!!!!!!" She was grinning widely, her eyes huge. Um, yeah, wow.

Esme tried to calm her down. "Alice, sit down! We're not deciding yet! You may want her as a sister, but maybe not the others. Calm down!"

Alice hung her head. "Sorry, Esme."

Reese's turn. "Video games, annoying the girls, more video games." He shrugged. He was such a _boy_.

Carter smiled. "Same here. Except I hang out with the girls sometimes. I don't believe in the whole cooties thing... unlike Reese," He muttered the last part under his breath, and Reese smacked him.

"Okay! I like these two!" Emmett grinned, and so did Jasper. I take it they were the video-gamers of the family.

"Boys..." Carlisle warned.

"Oops. Sorry." They said together.

Grace smiled. "If you want a mixture of all of us, it's Bella you want. She will play Bella Barbie for me, then go off and kick the boys' butts at Guitar Hero."

I grinned. "Oh, yeah. I beat them so bad."

"Did not!" Reese shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Just keep telling yourself that," I muttered.

"What else do you do?" Rosalie asked, suddenly interested.

"Well... I hang out with the boys and Grace, I love to draw, play the piano and the guitar, Grace says I'm an awesome singer, and I LOVE to play pranks on everyone," I smiled hugely, like, really hugely. It hurt my cheeks.

Edward's beautiful gold eyes were wide. "You play the piano? And the guitar? And you sing?"

Alice's eyes were big, too. "I can dress you up? And give you makeovers?"

Emmett's and Jasper's eyes were about to fall out their head. "You love to play video games? And pull pranks?"

I nodded to each of there questions. Suddenly, I was attacked by hugs.

"Welcome to the family, sis!"

"Our little spy!"

"My new daughter!"

"Can you draw pictures of me?"

"Finally! Someone to play the piano with!"

"VIDEO GAMES!!!!!!"

Apparently I was going home with the Cullen family.

* * *

**Yay! The Cullen family is introduced! **

**Sigh. If only the Cullens could adopt me. That would be so A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!!!!!!!!!! XD **

**You know the drill! Review! **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII **


	3. Outbursts

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV (Same age) **

Grace, Reese, and Carter crowded around the door to Margaret's office as she and the Cullens talked inside it.

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the piano bench. "You know, it's not polite to eavesdrop. Besides, they can probably hear you," I said as I started to play.

The kids blushed and leaned away, realizing I was probably right. I smirked.

Grace came over and sat down next to me. "You're really good, you know."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. Years of practice."

She laughed. "Play _Halo _by Beyonce. We can both sing along."

I nodded and started playing. Me and Grace both had amazing voices, so it sounded amazing with the piano.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
Didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taken  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
Is surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it wont fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I's never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm taken  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace _

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it wont fade away _

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

I didn't know everyone was standing behind us until I heard clapping. Grace blushed, and I grinned and bowed. Carter and Reese snickered.

"Wow, Bella," Edward said. "You're really good at playing the piano. I guess it's a good thing we have one at home."

I froze, and so did Grace. After a few seconds, Grace's face broke out in a huge smile.

"Congrats, Bella!" She squealed, hugging me fiercely.

I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock. They... the Cullens... wanted to _adopt _me!

Finally, I grinned, and hugged Grace back. "Guess I lost the bet."

"What bet?" Margaret demanded.

Grace and I immediately stiffened, putting our hands behind our back. I silently pulled out a couple of twenties from my back pocket, and reached behind my back to hand them to Grace. She took them, and stuffed the sixty dollars in her back pocket. The Cullens noticed our exchange and snickered.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Margaret's eyes narrowed.

"Girls, you know how I feel about you two betting," She warned. "Now, what was the bet."

I grimaced. "I bet Grace that I wouldn't be adopted."

Margaret looked shocked. "Why in the world would you do that, Isabella?"

I looked down. "Because I'm different." I suddenly looked back up, my eyes piercing Margaret's. "People take one look at my eyes and freak out. They leave, knowing I'm not natural. That I'm inhuman."

My words started turning into a growl. "I'm different, and because of that, my family gave me up, afraid of the power I possess. Do you know how that feels, Margaret? To have your family abandon you, not want you, _just _because your different?"

Margaret looked shocked, and the Cullens and Grace looked ready to cry.

"Bella," Grace whispered. She reached out for my arm, but I pulled away.

"Excuse me," I whispered, running upstairs. I could feel footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I leaned against the back of the door, and slid down to the ground, letting my long-held tears fall.

* * *

**RPOV (Rosalie) **

I blinked, shocked. That poor little girl. How could her parents _not _want her?! Even though I'd only known her for a little while, I already knew she was a perfect daughter. Sweet, funny, talented, pretty.... I felt like crying myself.

"I'm sorry, Margaret apologized. "She's never, _ever _done that before! She doesn't even _speak _about her parents. Or her... _difference_.

Esme looked ready to tear, like me. "What happened, Margaret?"

She took a deep breath. "Bella's... _special_. I wont give any information out, because I know she would want to be the one to explain. Her former parents gave her away, though, because they were afraid of the power she possessed."

Emmett was stupid enough to ask. "What is that power?"

Margaret sighed heavily. "I'll let Bella explain. I don't know much about it, myself. She's very secretive about it. She said she only wants her family to know her secret. She doesn't want anyone treating her differently. I know Bella will tell you, though," Margaret was silent for a second. "If you want to keep her," She added quietly.

I stood up, furious. "Of course we'll adopt her!" I hissed. "I'm not going abandon Bella just because she's _different_!" I spat.

Margaret looked scarred and shocked.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded.

I took a deep breath, then added, "I'm going to go talk to her."

Before anyone could say anything else, I ran up the stairs. I increased my speed when I heard Bella crying.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked quietly.

There was silence, and then Bella called softly, "Who is it?"

"Rosalie."

I heard it unlock, and the door opened slightly. I figured Bella didn't want to come out, so I stepped inside. It was large, so we would have enough space.

'Hey, are you okay?" I asked softly, wetting a wash cloth.

"Not really," Bella answered truthfully. I handed her the cold wash cloth, and she wiped her face.

"Thanks," She said, dropping the cloth in her lap. I sat down next to her, against the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered.

"I guess. I think I've held in my feelings for to long. Maybe that's what caused the out burst."

I nodded. "Probably."

Silence.

"What I went through is like exactly the opposite." I said, hesitant that I would hurt Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked up at me, her face curious.

"My parents... well, my real ones, not Carlisle and Esme... they were, _too _proud of me, I guess. They always used my beauty against me, to get things _they _wanted. Like, they wanted me to marry someone really rich, so they could live in a castle with me and be rich themselves. I hated that. It was like they never felt proud of me for anything else. Just my beauty. One thing to be proud of isn't enough, I've learned."

Bella nodded. "I know what you mean. And my parents weren't proud of me at all, they were _scared_. Scared of the power I hold."

"What is that power, Bella?" I asked.

She sighed, thinking. "I don't really feel like repeating my story. How about I tell the whole family later?"

I smiled. "Later."

* * *

**Song:**

**Halo - Beyonce**

**Like it? Hate it? Review! They always help! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	4. Packing and Goodbyes

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Oh and BTW, I will be using asterisks (symbols) instead of Author's Notes in the middle of my chapters. Like, instead of writing "Pics in Profile", I will do this: *****

**I have to give credit to Cloud Pig, though, they suggested using the asterisks. **

**Thanks!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! (As you all should know.)

* * *

**

**EPOV (Finally!) **

After Bella talked with Rose, they came back downstairs. I could see the rims of Bella's eyes were red, like she's been crying. Poor Bella. It was hard to lose your parents, even harder to have them abandon you. Especially just because you were different.

I didn't understand why they would give her away, though, just because she had some kind of power. I mean, she didn't seem dangerous at all! I didn't even know what her power was. Perhaps it is some kind of shield - I can't hear her at all! How frustrating.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized. "I didn't mean to take everything out you guys."

Esme walked up to Bella and hugged her. "It's okay, dear. We all understand."

"Thank you," Bella sniffed, then smiled.

"Er, Bella," Margaret cut in. "Why don't you go pack up your bags? You'll be leaving soon."

Bella looked surprised. Why couldn't I hear her?! "I'm leaving today?"

Rosalie bit her lip. "Yeah. Sorry if it's too short-notice for you."

"No, it's okay." Bella smiled. "I just didn't know I'd leave today. I'm not really sure of how adoptions are supposed to work, that's all," She explained.

"Oh! Can I help you pack? Please? Pleeeeease?" Alice begged.

Bella laughed. "Sure, Alice."

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands together, squealing. "Come on, Rose! And Grace! We have to find good outfits!"

Alice dragged the three of them upstairs, unable to contain her excitement. No wonder they locked her up in a mental hospital when she was human.

"Okay, why don't the rest of you come with me?" Margaret suggested. "We have some paper work to fill out."

* * *

**APOV **

I know one thing for sure, I'd _much _rather be packing for Bella than filling out papers! I heard Edward chuckle under his breath from my thought.

"This is my room," Bella informed us as she pulled us through a door at the end of a large hallway.

The walls were painted black and teal in a checker pattern. The bed was white with silver strips. Bella's furniture was all white. It was a pretty room.

Bella stepped inside a walk-in closet, and I immediately brightened when I followed her inside.

There were tee-shirts, jackets, jeans, skirts, pants, tank-tops, sweaters, and shorts. A pretty decent wardrobe.

"Just to warn you, I bought most of Bella's clothes for her," Grace said.

I nodded, and started pulling out matching outfits. Rose and Grace did the same, while Bella stared at the three of us, and amused look on her face.

When her closet was pretty much empty, we laid all the outfits on Bella's bed.

"Okay, Bella, do you have a suitcase anywhere?" I asked.

"Actually, we might need two or three," Rose laughed at the pile of clothes.

Bella grinned and nodded, and walked back into her closet. She came back out with three navy suitcases, big enough to hold all the clothes.

I grinned, and started packing all the outfits. When we were done, we packed Bella's toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, and everything else she needed.

"Ready?" I asked.

Bella nodded, and we all walked downstairs, where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Are you all set, dear?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, I have everything," Bella answered.

"Well, you can't leave with out giving me a hug!" Margaret said, holding out her arms to Bella.

Bella laughed, and hugged her. When they let go, Bella went over and hugged Grace.

"I'll miss you, Bells. Promise to call me?" Grace asked. She sounded like she was crying.

"Of course! You have my cell number. And email." Bella said, then added, "I'll miss you too, Grace. Take care."

"Bye, Bella!" Reese hugged her quickly, so Carter could have his turn.

"See ya, Bella. We'll miss you," Carter hugged Bella, then kissed her cheek. Aww! So sweet!

I heard Rosalie and Edward growl, and I laughed under my breath. Over protective already, I see.

Edward growled again, this time at me. "Watch it, Alice," Edward whispered, so the humans couldn't hear, "Or you can say good-bye to your credit cards!"

No! I needed my credit cards! I needed to take Bella shopping!

_Fine. _I grumbled.

"Bye, Bella!" Everyone waved as we stepped outside, as Bella stepped into her new life.

* * *

**I know, it's very short, but my brother wants to get on the computer. Sorry. **

**I'll post another chapter later! **

**REVIEW!!!**

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	5. Games and Hotels Part 1

**Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews!! XD **

**This chapter is dedicated to **crazyvampiregurl **for her awesome and hilarious reviews!! Thanks!**

**And just remember, *** means "Pic in profile". **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Carlisle put my suitcases in the trunk while I admired the shiny black car.

"Wow. What type of car is it?" I asked.

"A Lexus LX. It has eight seats so we can all fit in it," Rosalie said as she climbed in the back and sat down next to me. Alice sat on my other side, the boys sat in the middle seats in front of us, and Carlisle drove while Esme sat in the passenger seat. ***

"It's so pretty," I admired as I ran my hand over the dark leather seats.

They must be rich to afford something like this. And they can all drive, so they all must have their own car. Wow.

I leaned back against the seat as Carlisle sped down the road at over 100 mph. They drive really fast, I noticed.

"Where do you guys live, anyway?" I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Forks," Alice said, as she looked out the window.

"Forks?! _Forks, Washington?! _This is _Arizona_! It'll take _days _to get there! Why the heck would you drive all the way to Phoenix just to adopt someone, anyway?" I demanded.

"We drive really fast," Carlisle explained. "It wont take very long for us to get back. And this is the closest orphanage, believe it or not."

I felt my jaw drop. "Really? Wow. You must really want to adopt someone, then."

Rosalie nodded. "Yeah. Some of us will be heading off to college soon, and Esme can't bear to have no one to take care of."

Esme laughed. "Ah! I love being a mother."

I thought I saw Rosalie's face harden, but I wasn't sure.

It was silent for a couple minutes, until I thought of something. "We should play Would You Rather."

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward twisted around in their seats to face us.

"What's that? I've never heard of that game," Edward said.

I smiled. "Well, someone gives someone else to options, and then they have to choose which they would rather experience. Like, would you rather spend a week in jail or spend all day throwing up? There's an advanced version where you actually have to do what you pick. Of course, they have to be realistic," I explained.

Emmett grinned. "I like it. For now, we'll do the simpler version. We can do the advanced version at home where we can actually move around."

I nodded. "Okay, you start, Emmett."

"I choose... Jasper!" Emmett looked at him. "Would you rather go shopping with Alice and Rosalie for a whole week - only stopping at night - or eat five tubs of overly-sweet ice cream throughout the whole day?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "No fair! That's too hard!" He thought for a moment. "I guess I'd go with the shopping."

"What's so bad about shopping?" I asked.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Uh, Bella? If you know Alice, then you hate shopping. She goes, like, _every day _and forces people to buy things. She's addicted, and she brings out her addictions on other people. It's very sad," Emmett shook his head in disappointment.

I nodded, leaning against my seat. "Okay, Jasper, your turn."

"Bella!" Jasper grinned at me. "Would you rather see in only black in white, or only in one color?"

"Black and white." How easy.

"Okay! My turn!" I looked around the car. "Hmm... Alice? Rosalie? Are you playing?"

The girls shook their head. "No, we just like to watch," Rose told me.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then... Edward!" I cried. He smiled. "Would you rather spend a week in jail or a week in a mental hospital?"

He frowned, thinking. Finally, he decided. "Jail."

"Okay, your turn," I told him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Esme interrupted us. "We're going to stop at a hotel - it's getting late. And we need to get gas. Can we resume this game in the hotel?"

We all nodded. I bet we would end up playing the advanced version.

* * *

**I know, I know. Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier! I ended up staying the night at my friend's house, and then when I got back I tried to update but it said that the Document Manager was under repairs! My computer hates me!!!!! **

**And, I know, this is a short chapter. Sorry. I'll try to post later. **

**Also, I need more ideas for Would You Rather! If you have any good ones, please put them in a review or comment. Thanks! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	6. Games and Hotels Part 2

**For anyone who reviewed, thanks! Here are some Would You Rather ideas I liked: **

**By **_**PinkAngelWings:**_

_Loved it! ^.^ And I got some ideas.._

__

Would you rather: Drink 3 bottles of kecthup or Shave your head bald.

Would you rather: Dunk your head in an Elephants butt or Cut Alice's credit cards? XD

Would you rather: Go with life without video games or Your favorite food(or in the vamps case blood ;D)

Would you rather: Get stuck in Rhino droppings for a week or Walk around naked for a week.

_;) All I got, hope you update soon!_

**By _crazyvampiregurl:_**

_thanx so much! i get such a cool chapter dedicated 2 me! *claps hands happily* the advanced game will be hilarious! im already laughing (no surprises there!)! emmett is going 2 think of the funniest things! alice and rose shuld play and emmett shuld make alice either wear non stylish clothes or not go shopping 4 a week or something! i can imagine alices reaction! lol! pixi tantrum! lol (soz, ive put that a lot! ok, maybe only 2 times now! wotever! *pouts*)! speaking of shopping i went shopping with my sister and we bought piles of clothes! we bought enough 2 make alice proud! my mum culdnt belive it wen she saw! lol! i luv alice! she rox! soz, im going off the point agen and i hope u dont mind putting up with another random review! luv ur story! luv the cullens 2! i dont no y but that just reminded me that i am seriously annoyed! we were watching twilight at my cousins house then my mum made us go home just wen we got 2 the baseball scene which in my opinion is the best bit! :( oh well, this story has cheered me up! i hav a chapter dedicated 2 me! *happy dance* lol, me and my friends made a happy dance up! hilarious! anyways, back 2 the point agen! ur story rox and so do u! luved it!_

**Kudos to you for the awesome ideas! XD I may not use all of them, but I will use at least one. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Carlisle pulled into a valet parking service, and we got out there. The hotel was big, luxurious, and right along the beach. I realized I didn't know where we were.

"Where are we?" I asked Edward, who was standing next to me in the giant lobby.

"San Diego, California."

Wow, we had got here fast. Carlisle was a really fast driver.

Esme came back over to where the family was sitting, holding a couple sets of keys.

"Okay, we have the biggest suite up on the top floor. There's six bedrooms, so Emmett and Rosalie will share one, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and I, Bella, and Edward." Esme handed us each a key.

"Can we go shopping, Esme?" Alice was bouncing in her seat and looked like she was ready to explode with excitement. I could now see what the boys meant by "addiction".

Esme smiled. "Sure. Feel free to explore. Except I don't want Bella going off alone. Someone please stay with her - she's to younge."

I pouted, and muttered under my breath. "How ageist."

Esme grinned, and took Carlisle's hand. "We're going up to the room. We'll see you guys later!" Esme waved, and got in the elevator with Carlisle. As soon as they were gone, Alice stood up.

"So, what should we do?" She asked.

"Let's go swimming!" They must have a pool here in this giant place.

"But we need to finish our Would You Rather game!" Emmett protested.

I frowned, thinking. "How about we do it in the pool? Then everybody's happy."

"But what about me?" Alice wined, putting her tiny hands on her small waist.

"You can buy us bathing suits." Wow, I'm good.

Alice's face lit up in a smile, and she grabbed Rose's hand. "Come on! Come on!" Alice tugged Rosalie to the valet parking, so she could get the car.

I turned back to the boys. "What should we do while we wait?" I asked.

"We could go look around? I've never been here before," Edward suggested. Jasper and Emmett agreed, probably because they had no idea what else to do.

We walked through the giant lobby, down hallways, up stairs, into the spa area, checked out the resturants, and walked through the pool are and around the big building. After about thirty minutes, Jasper got a text from Alice.

_Meet us at the pool lockers_, it said.

We arrived at the pool area, and Alice and Rose were waiting for us, bathing suits in their hands.

Alice skipped towards us, beaming. "Here. Go put these on in the bathrooms."

She handed us our bathing suit, and we went to change. I gasped when I looked in the mirror.

It made me look so old! I looked thirteen instead of eleven, and the midnight blue fabric looked good with my pale skin.

I met the others by the pool, and they gaped when they saw me.

"I knew it! you look great, Bella!" Alice squealed, coming over and hugging me.

Rose was the exact opposite of Alice. "No! She can't where that! Bella, go put your clothes back on. Alice, go buy her something else!"

"Rose!" I complained. "I'm fine! It's just a bathing suit."

Rosalie glowered, but let it go. Edward had the same facial expression as her, but he didn't say anything. He only glared at a boy about fourteen who was staring at me from the other end of the pool.

"Well, let's continue our game!" Emmett said as he did a cannonball in the pool, splashing all the walls surrounding the indoor pool.

Wow.

* * *

**EPOV (Woo hoo! And BTW, we are going back in time. Just a little bit, though.) **

When Bella walked out of the bathroom, Rosalie just about teared Alice apart and burned her.

_What is she wearing?! What is Bella _wearing_?!? I'm going to KILL Alice! _

I fought the urge to cover my ears. Rosalie could be loud sometimes.

"No!" Rose screamed. "She can't wear that! Bella, go put your clothes back on. Alice, go buy her something else!"

I could see what Rosalie was mad at. Bella's bikini was tiny, and she looked like she was thirteen. This was not something a eleven-year-old should wear!

"Rose!" Bella whined. "I'm fine! It's just a bathing suit."

_JUST a bathing suit?! That is NOT just a bathing suit! Bella cannot wear that! Look! That boy is already staring at her! _

I looked over and saw Rose was right. There was a fourteen-year-old boy staring at Bella, and he was wishing he didn't have a girlfriend so he could ask her out.

_Oh, my God! LOOK at her! She's gorgeous! To bad I'm not single. Maybe I could dump Christine... _

I glared at the boy. Bella would never date him! She was only eleven! Though the boy thought she was thirteen...

"Well, let's continue our game!" Emmett jumped into the pool, water splashing the surrounding walls. Very human, Em!

To my surprise, Bella laughed and jumped in after him. Her splash wasn't as big (of course), but it was still good.

When she resurfaced, she giggled, and climbed onto Emmett's back, sitting on his shoulders. True brother-sister bonding.

I smiled at the sight, and me and Jasper jumped in at the same time. Water shot up in the air, and hit the ceiling.

Emmett cursed loudly, and Bella covered his mouth. He moved her hand so he could talk.

"Nice! That was even better than mine!" Em looked up at the water dripping to the floor.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Let's just continue the game."

I grinned. "My turn!"

I frowned, looking around. My eyes landed on Rosalie and Alice. "Are you two playing?" I asked.

They both nodded, and got out of the hot tub. They got into the pool, and Alice climbed onto Jasper's back. Emmett handed me Bella so he could put Rose on his shoulder's. I put Bella on mine.

"Okay. Um... Alice!" I smiled evilly, and her eyes widened in terror at what I was going to say. "Would you rather not shop for a week? Or wear the same thing for a week?"

Suddenly, she screamed. Everyone covered their ears, and I was glad that the boy had left. It was a good thing no one was here at the moment.

"Alice! I think you just busted my eardrum!" Bella complained, patting her ear and wincing.

Alice ignored her. "No! No, no, NO!! I can't choose! Please, Edward! Don't do this to me!" She begged me, shaking.

I grinned. "Too late! Now pick!"

This earned me a ear-shattering "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Talk about pixie tantrums.

After she'd calmed down and gotten it all out of her system, Alice sighed heavily. "No shopping for a week," She muttered.

I smiled, satisfied at how I could torture her with this.

* * *

**This was a long chapter, so I'm going to continue the Would You Rather game in Chapter 7. **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	7. Games and Hotel Part 3

**And we continue our game-a-thon! LOL! I have the outfits Bella, Rose, and Alice are wearing in my profile, but not the boy's outfits. Just so you know. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV **

After swimming around for a little while, we went back to our room to resume our game. Once inside our room, Alice threw me a towel, telling me to go take a shower to get the pool water off me.

When I finished showering, I found clothes sitting outside the door of the bathroom. Apparently Alice had picked up clothes along with bathing suits.

I changed into an orange tunic and black capris, and put on some white ankle socks. I joined the others in the family room to find the girls were all wearing the same thing and the boys were all matching. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were wearing dark-wash jeans and a black tee-shirt, and Alice and Rose had the same thing on that I was wearing. ***

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked as I plopped down on the giant, white sectional sofa between Rose and Edward. Rose shifted and put her arm around me, and I leaned into her cold, comforting skin. She already felt like a big older sister.

"They went out grocery shopping," Edward explained.

I nodded, and then remembered why we had gotten out of the pool. "So, who's turn was it?"

"Mine!" Alice's hand shot up in the air, and she looked around. Her eyes landed on Emmett. "Okay, Em, would you rather paint your nails pink or wear a skirt for a week?"

Emmett's gold eyes widened, and he gulped. "Um... the skirt."

Edward, Jasper, and I fell off the couch laughing while Alice and Rosalie snickered. Emmett growled.

"It's not funny!" He whined. This made us laugh harder.

"Yes, it is!" I said, trying to getting up unsuccessfully. I ended up collapsing and falling on Edward. Naturally, we only laughed harder.

After a couple more minutes, we were finally able to breath and get up. I sat back down on the couch, sinking into the soft cushions. "It is really sad, Emmett. Especially when you can refuse."

Emmett and Alice both brightened up. "We can refuse?" Alice asked.

I quickly added a new rule. "Yes, you can. But then you have to go skinny-dipping while we videotape it. And that goes on YouTube."

Alice immediately shook her head. "I'll stick with the no-shopping, thank you."

Emmett was exactly the opposite. He skipped out the door singing, "Hello YouTube!"

* * *

We finished uploading the video on YouTube on Alice's laptop, and I wanted to throw up at the memory. Rose enjoyed it while the others covered their eyes. I ended up filming the video because no one else would do it and Rose said she didn't want to watch through a tiny little screen. Ugh. Disgusting.

"Okay. Let's continue... Emmett's turn!" I didn't look at him - it brought back creepy memories.

"Rose! Would you rather drink three bottles of ketchup or shave your head?" Wow, Emmett was good.

"Emmett!" Rose exploded. "You can't do that to your _wife_!" She quickly covered her mouth at the word wife. I knew Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice were actually married, even though they pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't really care that they were married this young... well, technically, they're not _young_.

"Don't worry about it, Rose," I smiled. "I already know."

She looked puzzled. "How?"

"You forgot to take off your ring."

She looked down at her left hand, and cursed under her breath, realizing her mistake. This made me smile wider.

"So are you gonna choose or not?" Emmett demanded. He was so _brainless_.

Rose glared at him, then said, "Ketchup."

Before I knew it, Alice had her cell phone in her hand. "Esme, can you pick up three bottles of ketchup? Don't ask."

Esme said something, and then Alice thanked her and hung up.

"Okay. Rose's turn." I said.

She grinned at me. "Bella! Would you rather go a week without wearing pants or brushing your teeth?"

"Pants." Loophole: I could still wear skirts. Ha! I'm a genius! Yeah, baby!

"My turn!" Woo! Way to state the obvious, Bella!

I looked around, and my eyes landed on Edward. "Would you rather go a month without playing the piano or not being able to drink your favorite type of blood?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Whoops. I guess they didn't know that I knew.

* * *

**Woo! Major cliffy! **

**Review! They always help!**

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII**


	8. Bella Knows

**For all of you who have been dying to know, I'm probably going to explain Bella's power(s) in these next one or two chapters! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Silence.

It was dead silent for about a minute, until Edward finally recovered.

"Bella? Why would we drink blood?" He asked, cautions. I was almost offended - did they think I was _that _stupid?

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, well, jeez I don't _know_! Maybe because you _vampires_???"

Everyone stared at me, shocked beyond belief.

The sight was so funny, I took a picture with my iPhone. They all blinked at the same time - which was funny, too.

"What was that for?" Emmett demanded.

"You all looked really funny. You looked like this," I made my jaw drop and my eyes grow huge. I wonder what I look like.

"How did you know?" Rose asked quietly. Time for them to find out.

"My power. I can sense everyone's past." And so far, they all had very, very long pasts.

No one said anything, so I continued. "I knew what you were from the very beginning - when I first met you. Plus, your eyes and cold, hard skin. It's not normal. Like me. Except I have silver eyes and my skin isn't as hard as a vampire's."

Silence. I wonder if vampires could go into shock.

I took another picture with my iPhone. Last time, it seemed to help. Plus they all looked hilarious.

Alice blinked and shook her head. "Okay, you know what we are, so what are you?"

Hmm. How to explain?

"Well," I started. "I'm not really a type of creature, like a vampire. I'm just... _different_. I was just born with silver eyes and a power. I'm not sure why."

"Huh. Why do you think I can't see you, then?" Alice asked.

"I can't hear you, either, and Jasper can't feel your emotions." Edward added.

I shrugged. "Defensive shield, maybe?"

That seemed to work. I remembered something, and smiled.

"So, Edward, which one?" I asked. He looked at me blankly.

"Sorry, what?" I smiled even wider.

"Would you rather go for a month without your piano or your favorite type or blood?" I knew which one I'd choose - the blood. Because, uh, in case you haven't noticed, I don't drink blood.

"Well, I haven't had human blood for about eighty years, so I'm sure I can go without it for at least another month," Edward grinned. Wow, good loophole.

Of course, Esme and Carlisle arrived then.

"Okay, Emmett, did you break anything?" Carlisle demanded.

I looked at the others. "Is that the first thing they always ask when they come home?"

Everyone nodded. Ha! That's just sad.

"Why does everyone think I will break something when Carlisle and Esme aren't here?!" Emmett groaned. I snickered.

"Because you usually do," Jasper pointed out. Couldn't argue with that!

Esme smiled. "Here's your, er, three bottles of ketchup," She handed them to Alice, who passed them to Rose.

I made a face. "Ugh. I'm glad I don't have to eat that."

Rosalie grimaced, then uncapped all the bottles, placing them on the coffee table in front of her. She took one and poured all the ketchup in her mouth. She swallowed, then started on the next two. Ugh, poor Rosie.

When she finished, she looked ready to kill. "Emmett!" She screamed. "I can't believe you made me do that! You little-" Edward covered my ears as Rosalie cursed.

What an interesting family.

* * *

**RPOV **

I was going to kill Emmett. Literally. Rip him into shreds and burn him.

I can't believe he made me eat _three bottles of ketchup_. Disgusting!

My stomach turned, and I ran to the bathroom. I could hear Jasper, Alice, and Edward laughing. I knew Emmett was probably to scared to laugh, and Bella was just nice that way. Along with Esme and Carlisle.

I threw up the ketchup, and then rinsed out my mouth. Water didn't taste that good, either, but it was better than ketchup. I made sure not to swallow any of the water. I didn't really want to throw up again.

When I walked back into the living room, I saw Esme making dinner for Bella. I thought it was kind of weird to be making dinner at ten-thirty at night. Bella should actually be in bed right now. I'll make sure she goes to sleep after she eats.

I picked up Bella's iPhone, looking at the pictures she had taken of us. She was right, we did look funny. We were all staring at the camera, our jaws dropped and eyes wide.

"Bella know," Edward said randomly. My head shot up, and I almost dropped Bella's phone.

Esme and Carlisle looked at him. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"She knows," Edward said again.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "She _knows_? How? Emmett, did you tell her?!" Ha! I loved it how everyone blamed everything on Emmett! It was hilarious!

"No! I didn't tell her! Stop blaming me!"

_Make us. _I thought. I saw Edward smirk at me.

Esme looked at Bella. "How did you find out, dear?"

Bella shrugged. "My power. I can read pasts."

"So, your like the exact opposite of Alice? You know the past of someone, Alice knows the future?" Carlisle looked curious.

She nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Except seeing the future is way cooler."

Alice smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Bella!"

I smiled. Bella brought happiness to everyone.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I just didn't really feel like writing today. **

**Review! **

**Peace out!**

**IItwilightaddictII **


	9. Welcome to the family, squirt!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your opinions always help! Wether they're good or bad. ;) **

**Keep reviewing!**

**Very sad fact: I don't own Twilight. The awesome and brilliant Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**APOV (AKA the crazy pixie.) **

The next morning, we packed up the very few clothes I had bought the family and went to check out. Speaking of clothes, I couldn't go shopping for a _week_!!! Thanks a lot, Edward!

I saw Edward smirk at me and I swear I could have ripped his pretty little head off.

"Oh, so you think my head is pretty, huh?" Edward murmured under his breath.

I grinned in my head. _No, I think it's little. I'm sure Bella thinks it's pretty, though. _

Edward looked confused. Wow, he was so oblivious.

_She has a crush on you, you idiot! _I shouted at him in my head.

"What do you mean, Alice?" He hissed.

_She. Has. A. Crush. On. You. _I said it slowly, like I was talking to a mental person. Which, actually, I was.

"You know, Alice, that's a lot coming from you - the one that was locked up in a mental hospital as a human."

Dang, he had me there.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. That just makes me all the more awesome."

Edward snorted in disbelief, and I smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked as she walked over to us where we sat in the lobby.

Edward tried to act innocent. "What do you mean, Bella?"

Her eyes narrowed - apparently no one could fool her. "Don't act like I'm stupid. You guys are having a one-way conversation. Alice is talking to you in her mind, and your whispering back to her because she can't read minds like you. Am I right?"

Ha! She was good! Edward's face was priceless. "How did you know I could read minds?" He whispered to her, not wanting the other humans nearby to hear.

Bella stood there, a smirk on her face. Edward was an idiot. I can't believe he didn't know how she knew.

"Bella, how did you know?!" He asked again, louder. I covered my laugh with a cough, but it didn't fool anyone.

_Her power, you retard! _I screamed at him really loudly, just to make sure he didn't forget it.

Wincing, Edward turned to me. "You didn't have to _scream_."

_Oh, but I did. _

Bella rolled her eyes, and Jasper, Em, and Rose walked over to us.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, Bella," Emmett said. Bella raised an eyebrow. "Their conversations are annoying."

"Actually, I know everything they're saying." Everyone gasped at Bella, who only shrugged.

"How?" Rose asked, disbelief in her tone.

"There conversations become memories, and I can read them once they've said something. I know everything they're talking about, but I receive the information later than someone involved in the actual conversation." Wow. That made sense, but it was kind of hard to wrap your head around it.

"Amazing," Edward murmured, staring at Bella in fascination. "How far does you ability extend?"

Bella looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, can you sense people's past in, like, Mexico, for example?"

"I could hear someone on Pluto. My ability doesn't have any restrictions," Bella smiled, proud with her power.

"We can't let Aro know about her," Rose suddenly said.

I nodded, as did the others.

"Yeah, they would love to have her," Jasper agreed.

Bella frowned. "The Volturi, you mean? I would never go with them. I want to stay with my family."

Rose looked like she could cry at the word "family".

"I know, Bella, but they could probably very easily find a way to trick you into going with them," Edward thought for a moment. "Like, they could threaten us or someone you love."

She nodded. "Good point."

Esme and Carlisle came back over to us, and I knew they had heard our whole conversation.

"Ready to go, kids?" Esme asked, smiling at us.

"Yep! I want to see Forks," Bella paused, thinking. "Do you think we can make it there by tonight?"

Carlisle nodded. "We can try. The only reason we stopped was because we were, er, pretending to be humans. And they need to sleep. But since you know everything, we can stop for bathroom breaks and you can sleep in the car.... If you want," He added quickly.

Bella smiled. "Sure, that's fine."

Carlisle went to get the car, and when he pulled up in front of the hotel, Bella suddenly asked if we could rearrange the seating arrangements.

"Why?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Well, I sat with the girls last time, and I think I should sit with the boys, to make it fair." Ah, Bella, you were to sweet.

Emmett smiled. "I think we can fit in the squirt."

"But then one of the boys would need to sit in the back with us," Rosalie pointed out.

"Here, how about I sit on someone's lap, but if we pass by a cop I'll move to the back so we don't get pulled over?" Bella suggested.

I nodded. "Okay, that sounds good. I'll look out for police cars, and if we do happen to pass by one Rose and I will help pull you back."

Bella beamed. "Perfect!"

Rose and I got in first, since we were in the back, and then the boys got in. Bella got in last, crawling over Emmett. She sat in Jasper's lap, since he was in the middle. He laughed and put his arms around her waist in a seat-belt-type way.

"Everyone set?" Esme asked. She took one look at Bella and chuckled. "Okay, let's hit the road Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

It was quite for the first ten minutes, until Bella broke the silence. "I was just wondering, why did you guys adopt me?"

Esme turned back in her seat so she could face Bella. "Well, as you probably know, Rosalie and I both wanted a child to look after. So we decided to adopt."

"And why did you lie to me about the whole, no-other-adoption-centers-between-Phoenix-and-Forks thing?"

Esme smiled apologetically. "Well, Alice saw that we were going to look at other adoption centers, but that we never adopted anyone or found anyone we like until we found you. Your adoption center was out last hope, the last one we were going to visit. Alice said that instead of just going through all those other adoption centers, that we should just go to yours. We couldn't tell you about Alice's power, so we lied. I'm sorry."

Bella grinned. "That's okay. I understand." Then she frowned. "But I thought Alice couldn't see me?"

I nodded. "I can't, I just see a blank spot. Like, in a vision, there's a figure that's white. It's kind of hard to explain. I saw us take you home, that white figure, and I saw us extremely happy. I knew you were the one."

Esme and Rose looked like they could cry if they could, and everyone else went, "Awww!"

Except for Emmett. He yelled, "Welcome to the family, squirt!" And gave Bella a big hug. We all laughed.

Yes, Bella, welcome to the family.

* * *

**Aww! Cute family moment!! XD **

**I know it's taking a while for the Cullens to get home, but I just think Bella should be introduced to her new family a little bit and they should all bond over these couple days. I'll try to have the story move a little faster once they get back to Forks and things are settled. **

**And for those wondering when there is going to be EXB, I'm going to skip a couple years ahead in the next couple chapters to when Bella is in her teens. I think it's a little weird for a seventeen-year-old and an eleven-year-old to be making out and dating. LOL! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	10. Funny and Weird Family Bonding Moments

**I know have 79 reviews and I've only had this story up for about a week! You guys totally rock!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my story. XD **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. And Edward, and Bella.... and all the awesome Cullens.... and the werewolves. Though she can keep them. =P

* * *

**

**BPOV (I know, I know. I do to many Bella POV's. I promise I'll do some other POV's in this chapter.) **

About an hour into the drive, I got really bored. I started to hum Katy Perry's _I Kissed a Girl _to annoy the boys and soon Emmett joined in.

I could see we were getting on Jasper's and Edward's nerves, 'cause they finally exploded.

"Oh, my God will you two _shut up_?!" Edward yelled, covering his ears.

Jasper started cursing at us, and Rosalie leaned over the back of the seat and covered my ears. Why does everyone keep doing that? First Edward, now Rose. Jeez.

When both the boys had calmed down, everyone feel silent again, staring out the windows at the blurry shapes flying by. I wasn't giving up that quickly, though.

I started humming _Pocketful of Sunshine _by Natasha Bedingfield and only a couple seconds later Em actually started singing it out loud.

_(Insert lyrics here 'cause I don't feel like typing them all up.)_

Right during the middle of the song, Edward couldn't take it any longer so he screamed. He actually _screamed_. The car shook at the loud volume, and I could hear Jasper growling and hissing. Carlisle pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and turned around in his seat. Uh-oh.

"EDWARD! JASPER!" He yelled. Oh, thank God. "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! WHEN WE GET HOME, YOU ARE BOTH GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS!"

Wow, he could really yell. Everyone had covered there ears with there hands and was wincing.

Edward and Jasper looked shocked.

"But Bella started it!" Jasper tattled. Is that the worst you got, buddy???

"And Emmett made it worse!" Edward joined in. I smirked.

"Carlisle, we were just entertaining ourselves. No one else seemed bothered by our songs. Besides, we would have stopped if Edward and Jasper had asked us nicely." Ha! I SO had them there!

Emmett grinned and high-fived me, and Rose and Alice leaned over the back seat, praising me.

"Nice, Bella!" Alice squealed. Why, thank you my overly-hyper pixie.

"That was awesome, Bella!" Rose congratulated me.

The boys looked shocked and slightly murderous. Esme was giggling her head off. Wow, i should grow up to be a comedian! I'll be the new Jim Carey! Except in girl form....

"Now, how about we put a movie in the portable DVD player?" Carlisle suggested. Good idea, doc.

I nodded, and Alice handed me a black leather bag that was stashed under the middle seats. I opened it up and found a bunch of movies.

I looked at Alice curiously. She only shrugged. "We keep them with us for road-trips. The boys tend to get bored easily," She suddenly smirked. "And apparently so do you."

I rolled my eyes and looked through the movies. I smiled when I found the second Terminator movie.

"How about this?" I held up the DVD.

Everyone agreed, and Alice handed me a big portable DVD player. I wonder where they kept all this stuff.

I set the DVD player on my lap and Rose and Alice leaned over the seat to watch.

More family bonding time!

* * *

**EPOV (Yay! Eddie's turn! *Laughs*) **

I was still in shock as the rest of my siblings watched they movie. Bella was so _good_!

Even when Emmett - the master of all pranks - tried to get us in trouble, _he _was the one who usually got grounded and caught. But with Bella, she got Jasper and I in trouble and she wasn't even _trying _to! She was only trying to annoy us! We better watch out for her.

The movie finished, and we put in the third Terminator. I could see Bella was starting to get tired. We would be home in about two hours, but I doubted she would make it that long. It was pouring rain, and even though it was only seven, it was really dark outside due to the clouds.

As soon as Bella was asleep, it was finally quite. She, Emmett, Rose, and Alice had been discussing the movie and their favorite parts. I took advantage of the peaceful silence and stared at the window, wondering about ways to get Bella back. I couldn't think of anything good, so I planned to ask Emmett later when we were alone.

On one said anything on the way back, and Bella stayed asleep. I could still hear my siblings thoughts, but I tried pushing them away. I wanted to get as close to complete peacefulness as I could. I concentrated on the rain, and that seemed to help. I found it soothing in a way.

"We're here," Carlisle said as he pulled up into the drive way. I saw another car in the driveway, one that didn't belong to us. I hopped out of the car and was greeted by the one vampire that I hated to see.

"Hey, Edward!" Tanya purred, batting her eyelashes.

You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

**I NEED HELP! What's a good prank for Edward to pull on Bella? I couldn't think of any!!! =P**

**Things I do not and will never own: **

**The second Terminator movie, the third Terminator movie

* * *

**

**Songs: **

**I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry**

**Pocketful of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

**

** Please review!! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	11. Annoying Tanya

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews my fabulous reviewers!! (LOL!) **

**There was one that I liked by _PinkAngelWings_. They suggested that Edward put pepper in all her food. I'm going to mix it around a little and put salt in desserts and sweet things, instead, but it's still the general idea. Thank you for the inspiration!! XD **

**And for those who asked if Bella would see Edward's plan in his memory, well, Bella can only focus on one person at a time, and she can turn it off, too. So she may not be paying attention when Edward puts the salt in her food.**

**BTW, I may not do the Edward-Bella pranking today because I think we should introduce Tanya to Bella and Bella should see the house and all. We'll see. **

**This chapter is dedicated to aLiSOn395 because they asked me to dedicate it to them! LOL! I love the way you think!! XD **

**Hope you like it! **

**Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight. (And, sadly, that will never change.)

* * *

**

**EPOV (Woo Hoo! You go Eddie!! LOL!)**

Tanya ran up to me, squealing.

"Eddie!! Eddie Eddie Eddie!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. If I were human, I would have been throwing up by now.

"Eddie Eddie Eddie!" Emmett mocked in a girly voice. I turned and glared at him.

Bella tapped Tanya's shoulder and Tanya turned and faced her with wide eyes.

Bella gave her a sweet smile. "Um, hi! I don't think my brother is comfortable with you that close to him, so will you please step back?"

Everyone's jaw dropped, including Tanya's and mine. Tanya did what she was asked, and took a small step back. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," Bella smiled sweetly again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Tanya was visibly confused. _What the? What... who is _she_?! _

"The new Cullen addition. Her name's Bella," I told Tanya. Then I looked down at Bella. "Come on, I'll help you with your stuff."

She smiled an adorable smile at me. "Thank you, Edward."

I grabbed her two of her bags, and Bella grabbed one. She gasped when walked inside the house.

"You like it?" I teased.

Bella nodded, her eyes wide. "It's beautiful! Who designed it?"

"Esme. She's an interior designer."

Bella grinned. "I was right! You guys are rich."

I laughed and carried Bella's stuff up to her room, and she followed. She shrieked when she saw her room.

"Oh my God! This is _awesome_!!!" Ouch. That was a bit loud.

I knew what she meant, though. Bella's room was awesome. The walls were silver, and her king-sized bed was teal with a black zebra print. Her night-stands were made of a black metal and glass, and her dresser was completely made of shiny silver metal. There was a giant mirror that hung on the door to her walk-in closet, which was about as big as this room.

Bella squealed, and climbed her bed. She started jumping on it, and she looked like a little kid. I grinned - it was fun seeing her like this.

Alice, Rose, Esme, Kate, and Carman walked in the room.

"You like it?" Esme asked.

"I love it!" Bella cried. "Thank you so much, mom!"

Esme gasped softly. _Mom? She called me... mom? I'm a mother! _

Rose wasn't so happy. _Why doesn't she call me mom? Does she only think of me as a sister? _

Huh. If possible, Rose would be crying tears of sadness while Esme cried tears of happiness. It was amazing how one word could have such a big effect.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could sense Rose's sadness when I called Esme "mom", so I flipped through her memories. Emmett... more Emmett... her and Emmett (ugh, I did _not _need to see that!)... ah! Found it! Rosalie was sad that I didn't call her mom, she wanted me to think of her as a mother because she wasn't able to have a kid. I decided I would call her mom from now on, it didn't seem weird to me. Maybe when I was older, when I was her age, but I had seven years for that.

"Come on," I slid off the bed. "I think you should introduce me to the, um...." I tried to remember the names of the new family. Wait, they had never told me their names.

"Denali coven." Edward supplied for me.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Everyone left the room, and Edward and I were the lasts to leave. Her grabbed my arm before i could walk out the door and pulled me aside.

"You know Rose is upset, right?" He whispered quietly.

I nodded. "I know. I read it in her memories. I'll call her mom from now on."

Edward smiled. "Your a sweet person, Bella," He complemented me.

I smiled evilly. "Not when it comes to pranks!"

I skipped out the door, leaving a shocked Edward.

* * *

I went back downstairs and found the others sitting in the living room.

Tanya looked over at Edward who was walking behind me and patted the open seat next to her on the love-seat.

"Come sit by me, Edward!" Tanya smiled at him in a flirty way. Ugh. Gag! I hated her already.

Edward grimaced, then sat next to her, not wanting to be rude. Anyone could see the disgust on his face, though. Em, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Kate snickered.

I looked around. There was no more space for me to sit. Hmm... well, there seams to be a little bit of space for me to fit between Edward and Tanya! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

I grinned and walked over to Edward and Tanya. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked Tanya sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

She opened her mouth to object, but I sat down before she could say anything. I squeezed myself between the two bodies, and leaned against Edward away from Tanya. Ugh.

Tanya would be red with anger if she were human, and Edward smiled at me.

Well, at least _someone _was grateful.

* * *

**TPOV (Yes, _Tanya_! Lets get a look at the mind of Edward's stalker, shall we?) **

Ugh, why did the little twerp have to sit _here_? Between Edward and I?! He couldn't fall in love with me if someone was separating us!

Bella looked up at me and glared, as if _she _could read my mind. I stared in shock at her silver eyes. Is she even _human_?!

"No, I'm not human," Bella said.

I jumped up. "Oh, my God!" I shouted. "She can read minds!"

Everyone looked at us in surprise.

"You're not _human_?!" Kate asked, her eyes wide.

Bella smiled. Ugh. It was no where as beautiful as mine! "Yeah, I'm not human."

"She's not exactly a type of creature, she's _mostly _human. Bella just has silver eyes and a power," Esme said.

"What's your power, Bella?" Carman asked.

"I can read memories."

"You know, you better not let the Volturi get their hands on her. She's powerful as a _human_! Imagine what she could do as a vampire!" Eleazar shook his head.

Maybe the Volturi would take her away and keep the twerp forever. I wouldn't mind that.

"_Excuse _me?" Edward and Bella growled at the same time. Whoa. That was a little creepy.

I rolled my eyes. "_Nothing_." I said the word slowly, as if talking to someone mentally challenged. Like Bella. But not Edward. He wasn't stupid. He was.... _luscious_.

I saw him and Bella shudder, and I frowned. Edward should take that as a compliment! Not an insult! I mean, _look _him! He's so... _hot_! And smart, and talented.... like me! We would be a _perfect _couple!

Bella hissed, then pulled out her iPhone. She entered a number, than held the phone up to her ear. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" I thought I recognized the voice, but I wasn't sure.

"Hi! Are you the one who's going out with Tanya Denali?"

Oh, no! Jack! I lunged at Bella to try and get her phone so I could hang up, but someone grabbed my from behind. I looked up and saw Emmett.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling.

He covered my mouth and held me back with one arm. Wow! he was strong!

"No. I will _not _allow you to hurt my little sister! Besides, I don't want to interrupt Bells plans," He smiled evilly, and I growled.

_Yes, I'm going out with Tanya. Why? Who are you? _Jack asked.

Bella ignored him. "Well, I just thought you should know, Tanya's cheating on you. She's trying to flirt with my brother, Edward."

With that, she hung up.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Kate started clapping while Irina looked shocked, like me.

This meant war.

* * *

**I'll do the prank in the next chapter, I just had to put the whole Tanya thing in. Woo hoo! Go Bella!! XD **

**Keep reviewing! Thanks! **

**Peace out!! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	12. Pranking Edward

**Thank you to all my super-duper awesome reviewers!!!!! This story now has over 100 reviews!!! XD **

**This chapter is dedicated to... YOU! Because your reading it! LOL! **

**Hope you like it. Please review!! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. (And it's awesome Edward.... and Bella.... and Alice.... and Emmett.... and Jasper.... and Rose.... and Esme.... and Carlise.... and Seth....)

* * *

**

**EPOV **

Even though Bella had saved my butt from Tanya, I was still going to prank her. She got me _grounded_! And from the _piano_! And I wanted to do a duet with her!!

Right before she woke up the next morning, I made home-made pancakes. I put tons of salt in the batter, so it would taste horrible. Ha ha! Who's the master of pranks now, Bella?!

Nice. Now I was talking to myself.

I was flipping the salty pancakes over on the stove when Tanya came in. Ugh. *Mentally throws up in head.*

"Hey Edward. What are you doing?" Tanya purred. I held back a huge shudder.

"Making pancakes for Bella."

She frowned, unhappy that she was making breakfast for Bella.

She sniffed the air, and made a face. "Why do I smell... _salt_?"

I chuckled under my breath at her thoughts. She thought pancakes were actually made with salt. Idiot.

"No, they're not supposed to be made with salt. It makes them taste gross. I'm getting her back."

"Aww! You're getting her back for _me_? Thank you Eddie!" She threw her arms around me, and I stiffened. Firstly, I was not pranking Bella for the whole Tanya-Jack thing. I was doing it for _me_, because Bella got me grounded. And second, how _dare _she call me Eddie! Everyone knows I _hate _that name!

"Actually, Tanya, I'm pranking Bella because she got me grounded. And please don't call me Eddie," I said as I unwound her arms from my waist. Great. Now I would need to take _another _shower today. I'd already taken two because Tanya had hugged me.

Tanya frowned, and glided out of the kitchen, angry. She would never learn that I didn't want her.

I heard Bella get up and get out of bed, and I quickly set the pancakes on a plate and placed it on the table. This was going to be interesting.

"Emmett, get the video camera."

* * *

**BPOV (Who's, truthfully, a lot smarter than Edward at the moment.)**

I woke up at nine, still tired, but not wanting to go back to sleep. I sat in my bed for a few minutes, scanning through my families memories. I usually did this by habit every day. I stopped when I got to Edward's memories. So he was going to prank me, huh? Hmm. We'll see about that.

I got up and walked into Alice's room. Rose and Alice were in there, comparing a couple outfits.

"Oh, hey Bella! Can we dress you?" Rose asked.

I shook my head and found a piece of paper and pen on Alice's dresser, not wanting Edward to hear my plan.

_**Not right now, mom. I'm going to prank Edward. Think about other things, though. I don't want him to know about it. Think of... fashion! Or Jasper. Or Emmett. That will annoy him. ;) **_

I slid Rose and Alice the note, and they read it quickly. When they were done, Rosalie looked up at me.

"You called me mom," She whispered.

I grinned. "Why wouldn't I? You're like a mom to me."

Rose looked like she was going into shock, and she looked like she was about to cry.

I let her think about it and walked into Alice's giant bathroom. I sat on the floor and looked through Alice's cabinets, trying to find what I was looking for.

"Found it!" I cried softly as I grabbed two bottles of permeant hair coloring. Well, it wasn't permeant, it just took a _long _time to wash out. Like, months. Alice had bought every color the store offered, and I grabbed the neon green and hot pink.

"Thanks!" I whispered as I left the room. Rose was still in shock, and Alice was waving her hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of it.

I walked downstairs, and right before I reached the last step, I opened the tubes of hair coloring. I spread a big glob of hot pink coloring on my right hand, and the neon green on my left. Edward was in for a surprise.

I walked to the table and sat down in front of the plate of pancakes. They actually looked pretty good, except I couldn't eat them because they were full of salt. I ripped of a piece and was about to put it in my mouth, when I heard Edward and Emmett snickering. They were holding a video camera, and I could see the red light was on. They were recording it.

Idiots.

I smiled, and got out of my seat, walking over to them. "You know, Edward? You're _really _bad at hiding your memories. Actually, that's impossible to do."

He looked shocked as I lunged at him and climbed on his back. He tried to throw me off, but I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. I ran my hands furiously through his hair, mixing it with pink and green. Emmett had the video camera pointed at us, and was laughing. This was so going on YouTube.

Finally, Edward used his strength and unhooked my legs. He set me on the ground, and shouted in my face, "What did you do to my hair?!"

I just smiled sweetly, and pressed my hands against his face. After a couple seconds, I pulled back, leaving a neon green hand print on his left cheek, and a hot pink one on his right cheek.

I hadn't realized the rest of my family was crowded around us. The grown-ups were smirking and trying not to laugh, and the kids were all howling with laughter, except for Tanya and Irina, who both looked disgusted.

"You go, sis!" Alice cried, clapping her hands. All the kids started clapping, too, and I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," I said, grinning. "I'll be the rest of this week, folks!" I grinned as I ran up stairs to wash my hands off.

Ah. Edward was such an idiot. But that was just part of his charm.

* * *

**Okay, this was mostly just a pranking chapter, but I had to do it! I already have another prank planned, too. It involves spray-painting Tanya. (Woo hoo! That is _defiantly _YouTube material!!) **

**Keep reviewing! **

**Peace out!! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	13. Moving to Alaska

**Thanks for the reviews! Because I got so many, I'm putting chapter 13 up! XD **

**I think I'm going to skip a couple years though and put Bella in her teens. Some people said that she was stuck in the same age for to long, and I agree. This story needs to get moving! **

**I'm going to do the whole Tanya-spray-painting thing next time the Denalis come to visit because I still want to do that. Bella will be thirteen, though, a better age to be pulling serious pranks. **

**Hope you guys like it! Please review! They really do help a lot. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. (Just face it people, its never gonna change! *CRIES*)

* * *

**

**BPOV (Thirteen-years-old) **

Moving.

My family had explained that we had to move a lot because vampires didn't age, but I didn't think we would be moving _this _soon! It had only only been two years! Well, three, really, since the Cullens had lived in Forks a year before they adopted me. I was still sad to go, though. Forks had really grown on me!

"Bella, you coming?" Edward called from downstairs.

"No!" I shouted. I got off my bed to make sure my bedroom door was locked - it was. I sighed and laid back down on my bed, curling up under the covers.

I heard a soft knock on my door. I knew who is was.

"Go away!" I mumbled softly.

"Look, Bella, I know you're sad to leave Forks, but we can always come back. Plus, part of being a Cullen means moving a lot. Are you a Cullen, Bella?" Edward's soft voice said.

_Yes, I am. I just don't want to leave Forks. _When I didn't answer, Edward sighed heavily.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Edward was sitting next to me on my bed. Dang, he picked the lock. Alice had taught me how to do that about a year ago, and I remembered I unlocked the bathroom door when Edward was in the shower. I had refilled his bottle of shampoo with bright, neon yellow hair dye, and he wouldn't talk to me for a week. It was worth it, though - Edward with yellow hair was hilarious!

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

I rolled over and faced him, smirking. "Dying your hair yellow."

Edward made a face, and I laughed. "Did you know I had pictures? Emmett and I got them developed, too. I sent one to Tanya."

His eyes widened. "You _did_?!"

I smiled. Typical me.

Edward growled. "Come on, no more moping about moving. We've done it, like, fifty times. You'll live."

I shrieked when he picked me up - bridal style - and carried me downstairs. I told him to let me down, but he didn't until we reached the garage, where he shoved me into his Volvo.

He shut the door, and got in the drivers side. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Why aren't we taking the Lexus?" We always took that car when we went on family trips.

"We're all driving our own cars to Alaska."

"ALASKA?! WE'RE MOVING TO _ALASKA_?!" I screamed so loudly, my throat hurt.

Edward covered his ears, and grimaced. "I'm not any happier about it than you are, Bella."

I sighed, and looked out the window as we speed down the road. Edward and I both hated Tanya, and hated when she came to visit. Once, Edward drove me all the way to Vegas when he heard that Tanya was coming to visit. We had stayed there for a week and come back home once she had left. The family hadn't been very happy. Carlisle and Esme were mad because we left when we had "company", and Rose, Em, Alice, and Jazz were angry that we hadn't taken them with us. They hated Tanya just as much as we did.

Edward turned built-in CD player on, and the lullaby he had composed for me filled the car. I leaned against the window, suddenly tired.

The last thing I noticed was passing the _You Are Now Leaving Forks _sign.

* * *

**EPOV**

I studied Bella, who was asleep. She had just changed so much! Her hair was no longer short and straight, it was long and curled in perfect ringlets down to her back. She was taller, and she looked more like a teenager. Her skin was still pale and smooth, and her eyes were still a beautiful silver. She had all her grown-up teeth now, and they were white and straight. No need for braces.

She was growing up to fast. Even Rose was worried with the little time she had left with her "little girl". We didn't know what we were going to do when she got married and moved away. Ugh. Rose would kill me just for saying the word "marriage". She was so over-protective.

I leaned back in my seat, staring at the wide road ahead of me. Or, rather, cars ahead of me. My family was the only ones on the road, and we were traveling in a line. Carlisle was in the Lexus in the front, Esme in the Mercedes behind him, then Jasper on his motorcycle, Alice in her Porsche, Bella and I in my Volvo, Rose in her BMW, then Emmett was in the back of the line in his Jeep. I felt like we were kindergartners in line.

We speed down the road at about 120 MPH, and we reached Alaska in a couple hours. Bella was still asleep when we pulled up in front of our new mansion. It seemed to match our surroundings of snow and forest trees. Most of the walls were glass, but there was also brick, log, and stone on the house. It fit the woodsy feeling.

"Come on, Bella, wake up," I shook her shoulder gently, and she mumbled a little bit, but was to stubborn to get up. I sighed, got out of the car, and walked around to her side. I opened her door and picked her up - bridal style, of course - and then shut the door with my foot.

I carried her to where the others were waiting in front of the double glass doors.

"Bella fall asleep?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I hit her because she wouldn't shut up and she was knocked unconscious."

Emmett pouted. "Well, jeez Edward. You don't have to be so mean about it!" He sounded like a two-year-old that was about to start crying.

Esme interrupted him. "Shall we go inside or stay out here and fight?"

"Sorry," Emmett and I mumbled.

Esme smiled opened the doors, which were unlocked.

I stepped inside, and smiled. It looked a lot like our old one. Everything was the same color, except the couch was now a large L-shaped one, and there was a giant TV on the other side of the room that wasn't even available in the US yet. Other than some minor details, it felt like home.

I heard Bella mumbled a little in my arms, and shift. She was probably uncomfortable, so I took her up stairs. The walls of her room was a midnight blue, and there were silver streaks on each wall. Her bed was silver, with a black pattern. She had a giant walk-in closet (filled by Alice), and her night-stand and dresser were both mad of glass and a black metal, which was neat.

I pulled back the covers and placed Bella on the bed, tucking the sheets in around her.

"Goodnight, Bella. Welcome to Alaska," I whispered as I walked out of her room.

"Tell Em we're pulling a prank on Tanya tomorrow," She whispered back.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out, but I was busy. Hope you liked it! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	14. Planning

**Woo hoo! Ten more reviews!! Thanks! **

**Here's a review I liked: **

** _Wanda W:_**

_Very interesting... To 'hear' Edward's thoughts on how fast she's growing up and even the vague mention of marriage was something I enjoyed reading mainly because he still simply sees her as his little sister and felt no unease at all at the thought of her maturing and marrying someone down the line. It's great to see him thinking of her this way since she's still very young._

__

I liked the way you revealed how protective and caring Rose is towards her. Also, Bella's reaction to moving was very realistic and appropriate to her age. Great job on that! It seemed very in keeping with this characterization of Bella that while she wouldn't have chosen to move, she still sees the silver lining that takes the form of Tormenting Tanya, which is fun for all. That was a very cute touch.

Looking forward to hearing about their adventures in Alaska.

_Wanda_

**I really like your reviews, because you give your opinion and that helps me guide my future chapters. I just wanted to say thank you! :)

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to _crazyvampiregurl _because I love her reviews! They're hilarious, and random! LOL! Keep reviewing! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**EMPOV (Emmett) **

I sat on Bella's bed, waiting for her to wake up.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up... JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!!! _I shouted in my head. Why did humans have to take so long to sleep?!

"Emmett! Shut up you idiot!" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"But Bella wont wake up!" I whined.

"That's probably because it's three in the morning and she's only gotten a couple hours of sleep!" Hmm.... he has a point.

"Well, what am I supposed to do to pass the time?" I complained.

Bella's door burst open, and Edward walked in.

"I don't know! Do I look like a schedule planner to you?!"

"Well...." I grinned.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Emmett," Edward shook his head.

Edward's always so grouchy! I think he needs to start dating.

* * *

**BPOV**

When people go to sleep, some have nightmares, some have dreams, and some people don't dream anything. I wish I couldn't dream, because I always have the weirdest ones!

Like, right now, for example, I was dreaming of Emmett eating _Pie _in his _underwear_. And let me tell you, it was a very creepy sight!

I forced my eyes open, and I found Emmett leaning over me.

"Hey, Bella!" He yelled, scaring me.

I screamed, and fell off the high bed, landing on the floor with a loud _thump! _Emmett burst into laughter, and Edward helped me up. I hadn't realized he'd been hear this whole time.

"Emmett!" I shouted. "You idiot! Can't you just _grow up_?!"

"Nope!" Emmett grinned, and I wanted to smack him. Of course, that would only hurt me. Too bad I wasn't a vampire. Maybe I'd have Edward do it for me - he seemed just as annoyed with Em as me.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Could you smack Emmett for me?" I already knew what his answer would be.

_SMACK! _

It sounded like thunder, and I covered my ears from the loud sound. Edward smiled at me.

"Want me to do it again, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"No thanks. Maybe later." Edward nodded.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bella! We're pranking Tanya today!"

* * *

**JPOV (Yay! Jasper! I don't think I've done him yet....) **

Everyone was listening in on Bella and Emmett's conversation, and we all started cheering when he mentioned "pranking Tanya". Except Esme and Carlisle. Well, Carlisle was applying for a job at the hospital.... but whatever.

"Just don't get arrested, and don't damage anything or else you all are paying for it," Esme told us. All the kids nodded.

Bella, Emmett, and Edward came out of Bella's room, and we all attacked them.

"Can we help you prank Tanya?"

"Let the pranking wars begin!"

"Ooh! I got an idea!!"

"Who wants to carry the bail money?"

"I'll take the money! And I'm betting Em will be the first to go to jail!"

"We need to plan!"

Poor Bella was being tackled by Alice, who kept screaming, "I have an idea! EVERYONE! I have an idea!"

We all turned to her, and she smiled evilly. "Okay, here's what we do...."

* * *

**EPOV **

I didn't exactly like my part of the plan, but if it would help embarrass Tanya, I was in.

"Okay, Edward, you need to get changed. You need something fancier than some jeans and a tee-shirt," Alice pulled my to my closet, and threw me some clothes. I found it weird to be dressed by your little sister, but I knew that there was no stopping Alice.

Alice told me to get changed, and I looked down at the clothes I was holding.

"You just told me I couldn't wear jeans, Alice, and you just handed me jeans!" Honestly, the crazy pixie made no sense.

She rolled her eyes. _I know, Edward. Except these will look better on you because they're a dark wash and they match the shirt I handed you better. _

I looked down at what I was wearing now. A light pair of jeans and I light blue shirt. I didn't see what was wrong with it.

"But Alice, what's wrong with the outfit I have on?"

_Your jeans and shirt are to close in color so they look weird. They're both a light blue, but they're not exactly the same shade so it doesn't look right. Honestly, you have no sense in fashion. _

I rolled my eyes. I didn't exactly care what I wore.

I locked my bathroom door and put on the jeans and white button-down shirt. The white was almost see-through, and it looked like something you'd wear to go to a party right along the beach in Florida during the summer.

I noticed the colors went together better than my last outfit, though. Oh, no! Alice was rubbing off on me!

Speaking of the evil pixie, she was waiting for me with the rest of the family when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Much better," Alice approved.

"Looks good!" Bella smiled.

"Come on! I can't wait!" Emmett squealed. Um, that was _weird_.

"Let's do it. Let's go prank Tanya." I grinned.

**Woo hoo! I have 4 different POV's in this chapter! *Happy dance!***

**Please review! They help a lot! **

**Peace out! **

**IItwilightaddictII **


	15. Putting The Plan Into Action!

**Because all my reviewers are SOOOO awesome, I'm putting up another chapter today! Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier, happy father's day! :) **

**Here's a review I liked:**

Whisper Marie:

*Happy dance* YAY!!yOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUNNY?! BELKLA WALKING INON EMMETT EATING PIE IN HIS UNDERWEAR AND THEN SHE SCREAMS," IT BURNS!" XD That would be HYSTERICAL!!

**Love the idea! I'll probably use it!! Except I might change it a little....**

**Ok, just to clear some things up, five-year-olds _can _talk, but not as well as Bella could. That's why everyone was so surprised - because she could talk very well. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier! **

**Hope you like the chapter! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We were going to put our plan into action in thirty minutes, so I figured I should use that time to make lunch. I had slept late, so it was already eleven-thirty. When I walked into the kitchen, guess who I found?

Emmett. In his underwear. Eating a pie.

I screamed (loudly), and ran out the kitchen shouting, "NOOOO!!! It can't be real, it CAN'T!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

My whole family gave me weird looks as I ran upstairs and into my bed room, slamming the door.

* * *

**EMPOV **

After Bella ran out of the kitchen screaming, I cracked up. Of course, I would have to throw up the pie later, but it was worth it! The look on her face was hilarious!!

My family came into the kitchen.

"Emmett, is there a reason you're eating a pie? In your _underwear_?" Esme demanded.

"And why did Bella run out of the kitchen screaming?" Rose asked.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper just stood there laughing.

"Well, Bella had a dream last night about me eating a pie in my underwear, so I decided to act it out for her." I grinned - it had been hilarious!

"And how did you know she dreamt... about _that_?" Esme asked.

"Edward told me."

Everyone turned to Edward, and he just shrugged. "Bella talks in her sleep occasionally."

Bella decided to come back down at that moment, and when she saw me, she hid behind Edward screaming, "It burns! It BURNS!!!!"

Apparently everyone finally realized I was standing in front of them with only my underwear on.

Alice and Jasper made faces and walked out of the room. Edward picked up Bella and carried her out, saying, "Great job, Emmett. You just traumatized both of us."

Esme glared at me and left the kitchen, and Rose just stared at me.

I looked at her, and she shrugged. "I like it."

That's my girl!

* * *

**APOV (Finally!) **

When we finished pranking Tanya, I was going to wash my eyes with bleach.

Speaking of pranking and Tanya....

"Time to go! Let's put this plan into action!" I yelled, sitting down on a couch in the living room. I was holding the paint guns and spray-paint.

Cheers filled the house, and everyone joined us in the living room. Esme came from the kitchen, holding a sponge in her hand.

"You have the bail money, Alice?"

I nodded. "Yep. Edward's holding it."

Esme sighed. "Okay. Just don't break anything, and I never knew about this plan, okay? If Tanya or one of the Denalis complain, I don't want to be blamed for not stopping you when I could have!"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, who wants what?" I held up the spray-paint and paint guns.

Jasper took a paint gun, along with Emmett and Bella, and Rose and I took the spray paint. She had this barfish-green color, and I had a really ugly neon yellow. Perfect!

"Let's do this!" I grinned.

* * *

**EPOV **

The Denalis lived a couple miles away, so I took my volvo and the other's ran behind me, out of sight. Bella was sitting on Emmett's shoulders, loading the paint guns.

We reached the big house, and I knocked on the door. Kate answered.

"Hi, Edward!" She hugged me, but it was in a friendly way, unlike Tanya. "I'm so glad your family moved here!"

Tanya and Irina appeared in the doorway, and I noticed that Carman and Eleazar didn't follow.

"Where's Carman and Eleazar?" I asked.

"Oh, they went hunting. We have the house all to ourselves," Tanya purred. I didn't miss the double meaning behind her words.

I nodded.

"Not to be rude or anything, but, why are you here?" Kate asked. I smiled at her.

"I'm here for Tanya. Can I talk to her? Alone?" I looked at the others. Tanya looked like she was about to explode with happiness, and Irina raised an eyebrow. Like Kate.

"Sure, Edward!" Tanya smiled at me and fluttered her eyelashes. Gag.

She took my arm and pulled my out of their doorway, outside. She motioned with her hand for Kate and Irina to close the door, which they did. I knew they were standing behind it, though, eavesdropping.

"Yes, Edward? What can I help you with?" Tanya purred. I leaned away from her a little.

"Actually, I was bored, so I was wondering if we could go somewhere together."

_Don't say it. Please, don't say it. _I thought to myself.

"Like a date?" Tanya asked.

_Grrr._ I growled in my head.

I nodded quickly, and Tanya smiled. Widely.

"Yay! Okay!" I think Alice was rubbing off on her, she was about to explode with excitement.

The door flew open, and Kate and Irina stared at me, there mouths open and shocked. Tanya ignored them and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the volvo. I looked over my shoulder and mouthed, "Prank."

Kate and Irina grinned and nodded, understanding. I was really glad Tanya couldn't read minds.

* * *

**TPOV (Gag! =P) **

We got in the volvo and Edward speeded down an unfamiliar road.

"So.... where are we going?" I tried to make conversation. The silence was annoying.

"This really cool meadow I found. It's beautiful." Edward smiled.

"Perfect!" _...for out first kiss. _I finished my sentence in my head. Then I remembered Edward was a mind reader. Whoops!

He pulled over at the edge of the forest, and we climbed out.

"Okay, it's about two miles north." We both started running, and I followed Edward because he was faster than me.

With in a minute, we reached a small, but beautiful meadow. There was flowers, trees, a small stream that ran trough it.... perfect.

We sat down, and I tried to grab his hand. Edward pulled back, though, and I pouted. Suddenly, he sprang to his feet.

"Wait! I forgot something! Stay here - I'll be right back!" Edward ran off back into the forest, and I stayed.

* * *

**BPOV **

I could see Tanya sitting in the meadow, but she couldn't see us because we were hidden behind the trees. The stream was loud enough to cover the sound of my beating heart.

I was still on Emmett's shoulders, and Alice looked over at us.

"Three, two, one!" She mouthed. Our cue.

We ran out from the trees, and attacked Tanya. She screamed, and Emmett held her down while we covered her in paint. Rose and Alice made sure to color her hair and any places we missed.

After a couple minutes, we ran out of paint balls and spray-paint. With Emmett still holding down a screaming Tanya, Alice took a bunch of pictures with her camera. I got one on my phone, which I would use as my screen- saver.

"Come on!" Rose said, and Emmett let go of Tanya, picking me up.

We ran through the forest, laughing out heads off. Tanya's face was _priceless_!!

Edward was waiting by the volvo, and he motioned for all of us to get in. There wasn't enough room for me, so I sat on Emmett's lap.

Edward speed away, just as Tanya came out of the trees, her face furious.

We all started laughing - she looked like a painting! One I'd never buy!

"Tell me you got pictures!" Edward laughed.

Alice held up her camera. "Oh, yeah, we got pictures!"

* * *

**Cullens - 1, Tanya - 0! Woo hoo! **

**Yay! The Cullen kids pranked Tanya! This stuff is fun! **

**Keep reading! **

**IItwilightaddictII**


	16. Let The Prank Wars Begin

**Ok. I need your help. **

**I'm thinking of making Bella fifteen in the next chapter, because I want her to be in high school with the Cullen kids. Plus, I've run out of ideas for Bella to do as a thirteen-year-old. If you want her to stay thirteen, then I will need some ideas for future chapters. Thanks! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**RPOV**

When we got home, we showed Esme the pictures we took. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Er, that's very... _interesting_." She slipped, though, and giggled. Of course, everyone else started laughing.

There were a few quick knocks on the door, and everyone looked at it.

"Esme!" Tanya screamed, knocking again furiously.

"Come on!" I whispered under my breath, so only my family could hear. I knew Bella would read it in their memories though. "Let's go hide upstairs!"

Edward picked Bella up, and we flew upstairs, into Alice's and Jasper's room. We choose it randomly, and we locked the door and pushed the dresser up against her. Not that that would stop her - but it was just for fun.

Bella crawled up onto their high bed, and the others followed. We sat in a circle.

"Okay. Let's go through the pictures and see which one's we want to keep. Some might be blurry," Alice said, as she put the first picture on the screen. She passed it around, everyone getting a chance to look at it.

When I go the camera, I laughed. Bella was sitting on Tanya will Emmett held her down, shooting paint-balls in her face.

I nodded. "We are _defiantly _keeping this one!"

* * *

**EPOV (Esme) **

I opened the door, and found Tanya covered in paint. She didn't look any different from when I saw her in the pictures. Ooh, I bet the kids would end up using those as blackmail. I knew it was wrong to laugh at her - and the pictures - but I couldn't help it! She looked so ridiculous! And, truthfully, I thought she got what she deserved. She wouldn't leave Edward alone! Even after he _politely _told her he wasn't interested!

"Hello, Tanya. What happened?" I asked with fake concern. She didn't seem to notice that I was acting.

"You idiotic kids attacked me!" She spat.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, I'll talk to them later. I'm sure it was just a joke."

That didn't seem to be enough. "Can't you punish them?! It will take _forever _to get this paint of!" Tanya screeched at me.

"Well, Tanya, you _have _forever. I'll talk to them. Good bye." I shut the door in her shocked face, and cheered silently. I could be mean when I wanted to!

"Nice, Esme!" Emmett laughed as the kids came back downstairs.

I chuckled, and bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

**JPOV **

I could feel Tanya's anger, even from upstairs. We all were silent, listening to her and Esme's conversation.

Everyone laughed when Esme slammed the door in her face.

"Wow! Esme can be mean when she wants to!" Rose said.

"You know your thoughts are in sync with Esme's," Bella pointed out at the same time Edward said, "That's what Esme thinks, too."

This made the others laugh harder, and then their hilarity got to me, which made _me _laugh harder, which affected everyone else. Pretty soon everyone had fallen of the bed and was lying on the floor, clutching their sides. Poor Bella was have trouble breathing and had tears running down her face.

"Okay, okay," Alice sat up. "Let's go congratulate Esme!"

We ran down the stairs, and we found Esme standing by the door with a smug look on her face.

"Nice, Esme!" Emmett boomed, his laughter shaking the house.

Esme chuckled, and bowed, thanking us. Then a frown crossed her face.

"No one mentions this to Carlisle, got it?"

"Yes, mom," Everyone muttered. Aww! And that was the fun part!

* * *

**BPOV**

"Come on! Let's go plug my camera into the computer!" Alice squealed, running into Carlisle study where the main computer was. Everyone else had laptops.

Alice took out a wire and plugged it into the computer and her camera, and a couple seconds later the pictures appeared on the screen.

We flipped through them, erasing the ones we didn't want.

I looked around and noticed Emmett was missing.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

I heard laughter, and Em walked into the study holding a pie... in his underwear.

"Hey, Bells!" He smirked, using my nick name. "Want some pie?"

I smiled back sweetly. "Sure!" I took the pie from a surprised Emmett, and I smashed it against his face.

I pulled the pie away, leaving a white, frosting-like substance covering Emmett's shocked face. Everyone burst into laughter, and Alice quickly unhooked her camera and took a couple pictures.

I smirked, and then turned on Edward, who was laughing next to me. I smashed the pie in his face, and the stepped back.

"Emmett's taught me well," I said, as I high-fived Em.

_Yes, he has. This calls for payback. _I heard Edward's taught run through his head.

And let the prank wars begin.

* * *

**I need more pranks! Please! I need IDEAS!!!!! **

**Keep reading! **


	17. A Weekend With Emmett

**Ok, I have to say, these are some of the best reviews I've ever had!! So if you reviewed, thanks! If you didn't, then don't be surprised if Jasper shows up at your house tomorrow and attacks you from all the anger I gave out. =P **

**Here are some of my fave reviews! **

_Skyknight Cullen:_

ok that was a fast update!  
i got some ideas, but i don't know if u would like them.

1. you could put honey,blue hair die. in Tanya's shampoo bottle

2. u could black mail her too.

3. tell tanya that to meet edward in new york and stood her up.

if u like them great!  
=]

_**Answer: My favorite idea was the hair dye in Tanya's shampoo! Except I will probably do hot pink.... **

* * *

_

_daisysweetheart19:_

what about if Bella cuts the piano wires or makes it out of tune. edward would die. put super glue into alice's lip gloss. cut out the butts in all of emmetts pants or plan drastic mood swings every five minutes to freak jasper out. idk, just spit balling hear. i love your story. will it get more dramatic or angsty? i love angst! i crave it!

**Answer: I love all your ideas! Seriously! Don't be surprised if I use them all.... you rock! **

**

* * *

**

_twird96:_

u could make it were u list some pranks they did thought the 2 years (normal wars last for years anyway). Then say 'The war was put on hold while we moved 2 Forks. the first day of school, open season starts again.  
some pranks r (warning, some r super random):  
on Bella: Whipped cream hand. covering her in jell-o.  
on Edward: paint piano pink. breaking his ipod  
on Emmett: have Rose 'cut him off'. give him a squirrel and say its a vanp-squirrel.  
on Rosalie: put perminite paint in her lipstick. fill her pillows full of pudding.  
on Alice: cut up her creid cards. burn ALL (if possible) her outfits/makeup.  
on Jasper: put 20 union flags up in his room. make him have mood swings.

Use these if u want 2. Update soon.

**Answer: Hilarious ideas! I will probably use some, so look out for them!! **

**

* * *

**

_Eternal love's eclipse:_

the only pranks I know are:  
~taking the ball out of the mouse so it doesn't work  
~placing a pager/phone on vibrate inside the computer case so every time it goes off the computer sounds as though it is posessed.  
~putting a stretchy rubber tube over the exhaust of a car so when it is started it sounds like someone ate too much beans  
~jacking the back wheels of a car just barely off the ground so when the driver hits the gas, he doesn't go anywhere  
~placing a rug over a hole in the floor filled with ...  
~replacing someone's clothes with exact replicas that are slightly larger, then repeat every week so the victim believes he/she is shrinking

Some of these I got from other fics and some are ones that my dad did in high school.

**Answer: I like the replacing clothes idea, I was actually planning on doing something just like that! What are you?! Some kind of mind reader?!? **

**

* * *

**

_PinkAngelWings:_

Cullens Prank for Tanya: Bella says pretends to say 'sorry' to Tanya as a prank, before she throws eggs at her. But! In the middle of this Tanya talks about how Bella has a crush on Edward.. Bella of course gets ** off because Tanya says a little more ;) and Bella gets a new skill.  
-cough-Illusions-cough cough-  
Because Illusions will work wonders against Tanya ;)

P.S. Make Bella 13 for like 2-3 more chaps.

Hope you update soon!

**Answer: I like the new-skill idea, I actually already have one in mind.

* * *

**

**If I don't use a prank you suggested, sorry. I don't need anymore, though - I have more than enough! **

**And I've decided to keep Bella thirteen for one or two more chapters, and then she will become fifteen. **

**Kudos to everyone who reviewed, cause this story now had over 200 reviews! *Happy dance!* **

**I wonder if we can make it to 300 before I finish this story... new goal! XD**

**Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep posting! **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**CPOV (Carlisle! Woo hoo! I don't think I've used his POV in this story yet...)**

Almost everyone was thirsty, so we decided to go on a family hunting trip this weekend. Except for Emmett, because he had hunted earlier.

"Okay, Bella. The family is going to be hunting this weekend, except Emmett, because he went Thursday. He'll be staying here with you," I told Bella, and her eyes widened.

"You're leaving me alone with _Emmett_? For the whole _weekend_?!" Bella sounded shocked, and I didn't blame her. No one could trust Emmett.

I sighed, then nodded. "Yes. We trust you'll keep him out of trouble?"

Bella nodded, and Emmett grinned.

"Don't worry, Carlisle, we'll be fine!" Emmett promised. I could see the evil glint in his eye, though.

The other's grimaced, including me. I knew this was a bad idea. No one else could stay home with Bella, though, we were all really thirsty.

"Come on. Let's just go. The faster we leave, the faster we're back." Rose sounded impatient. No, wait, she was always impatient.

"Before you go, can I ask where you're hunting?"

"Of course, Bella." I looked down at her. "We'll be up in Canada. We will have our cells if you need us."

"Come on!" Edward roared. "I'm really thirsty, and her scent is _not _helping!" Edward grimaced, and I knew what he meant. We had recently found out Bella was his singer.

"Okay. Bye, Bella!" I waved as I ran out of the house, and the others did, too.

This was going to be bad.

* * *

**BPOV**

As soon as the family was our of sight, Emmett turned to me, a grin on his face.

"Come on, Bella. I wrote down a bunch of pranks." He carried me up to the room he shared with Rosalie, and took out a paper from under the bed. Interesting hiding place.

"Some of them I'll have to do, by the way," Emmett said as we crawled onto the high bed and sat down.

I picked up the list and read it.

**Emmett's and Bella's super-duper awesome pranks!! **

**1. Add hair dye to all the shampoo bottles in the house (except your own)**

**2. Cut Edward's piano wires**

**3. Put super glue in all of Alice's lip gloss bottles**

**4. Paint Edward's piano hot pink**

**5. Create an army of vampire squirrels and let them go in the house**

**6. Cut up all of Alice's credit cards**

**7. Burn all of Alice's clothes and make up (except the lip gloss)**

**8. Cover Jasper's room and study with Union flags**

**9. Replace everyone's clothes with bigger sizes (except your own)**

**10. Place small wooden blocks under all the wheels of the cars so they can't move**

**11. Fix all the cars so they don't go over 30 MPH**

**12. Fill all the pillows in the house (except your own) with pudding**

I looked up at Emmett and smiled. "Nice! Everyone's gonna hate us!"

Emmett grinned and nodded. "I know! And here, I have everything we'll need."

He pulled out more stuff from under his bed. There were clothes, lighters, scissors, tubes or hair dye... all of it. Including a giant box of about thirty _squirrels_. They looked like they were in pain, so I assumed Emmett had already bitten all of them.

"Will the squirrels be ready in time?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "I bit them yesterday. I'm going to let them go right before we leave, though. I don't want them hurting you."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Em grinned. Really, _really _widely. "Right before everyone comes home, we're going to get on a plane to Africa."

I smiled. "Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

I grabbed the paint and the scissors, and went to work on Edward's piano. Emmett was off in the garage, playing with the car's speeds and placing the wooden - which we had changed to metal - cubes under the car tires.

I stuck the paint brush in the paint, and painter Edward's whole piano - including the keys - a brilliant hot pink. He was going to hate me! Esme, too, because I had got paint on the floor. This was to fun, though.

I lifted the lid to the piano and stuck my head inside, cutting the wires. They each made a loud snapping sound as they were released on the tension.

Finally, I finished, and stepped back to admire my work. Nice.

"Done?" Emmett asked, appearing next to me.

"Yep! Check them off the list. What's up next?"

Em looked at the list. "Hmm... let's do Alice's stuff now. You can put the glue in her lip gloss and cut her credit cards, and I'll burn her clothes and other make-up."

I nodded and we both headed for Alice's and Jasper's room. I headed into their giant bathroom, and Emmett went to their huge closet. I took out al her make-up. Which, trust me, is _a lot_.

I filled the lip gloss tubes with glue, and left the other stuff out for Emmett. He had all her clothes in his hands and was walking into the bathroom.

"By the way, Alice's credit cards are in the top draw of her dresser. She keeps them with all her, er.... _lingerie_." Emmett snickered, and I rolled my eyes.

"'Kay."

I found the credit cards (she had six of them), and cut them all into fourths.

I could smell the smoke in the air as Emmett came back inside.

"I'm going to let the ashes cool for a little while, then we can dump some in her closet. Alice will freak." Emmett laughed and I chuckled at the image of Alice standing in her closet screaming and sobbing.

"Okay. Now what?" I studied the list for a second.

"How about we add the dye to the shampoo bottles?" I suggested, answering my own question.

Emmett nodded and held up some hair-coloring tubes.

"Okay. You do Edward's, Carlisle's, and Esme's, and I'll do Alice's, Jasper's, and Rose's," Emmett said.

We grabbed the hair coloring and raced off to the bathrooms. I walked into Edward's first, putting neon green in his shampoo and conditioner. I looked at his body wash. Hmm... why not have some fun?

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Put the hair coloring in their body wash, too!"

"Good idea! Thanks!" He yelled back.

I did put bright blue in Esme's containers next, and then a bright, bright pink in Carlisle's bottles. I laughed at the though at seeing Carlisle with pink hair.

I met Emmett in the family room.

"What next?" I asked.

"You go cover Jasper's room and study with Union flags, and I'll replace everyone's clothes. Well, except for Alice's." He instructed. Em handed me the flags - some really big and some small - and we ran off.

I went to Alice's and Jasper's room first. I super-glued the flags onto their closet door, bathroom door, and main door. Then I put them on their walls, bed, dresser, and night-stands. Ha! Jasper was going to kill us!

I did the same to Jasper's private study, covering the walls and doors and shelves with the flags.

"Wow! Looks good. Jazz will totally hate us!" Emmett laughed loudly as he appeared in the doorway.

"I know!" Then I turned to him. "We still need to fill the pillows with pudding."

"Actually, I already took care of that. I was waiting for you to finish with the Union flags." Emmett admitted.

"Oh. So were done?" I asked.

Emmett grinned. "Not exactly. I added two more, since we didn't do much to Esme and Carlisle."

"What are they?"

"Well, I'm going to change Carlisle's computer screen-saver picture to one of a naked person, and you have to go write random stuff on the wall in permeant markers in really, really big letters." Hmm... not bad.

I nodded, and Em handed me the markers. I figured I'd write on the living room walls.

I wrote random stuff like, "Run, vampire squirrels, run!", "I like cheese!", "Shampoo smells _goooood", _"Midgets (*Cough* Alice *Couch*) are weird", and "Edward like's pink! (Check out his super-duper awesome piano!!)".

I was so dead.

"Nice!" Emmett appeared next to me, holding the box of squirrels.

I grinned. "Wait. I need to do one more thing."

I made signs for everything we damaged, and I tapped them to all the stuff we messed with.

On the all the pillow: "'Cause pudding is soooooo much more comfy!!"

On the cars: "Didn't want you to get hurt in a car crash, so we lowered the speed a little...."

Alice's stuff: "We know how you love shopping, so know you can re-buy EVERYTHING!!"

The Union flags: "Jazzy, we know how you love the Unions!"

Edward's piano: "Hope I got the right color! And it sounded off, so I fixed your tuning. Love, Bella."

Stuff like that. I couldn't wait for them to get home!

* * *

**Like?**

**Please review and keep reading! **


	18. Africa

**Thanks for the reviews! You people are awesome! **

**Just to clear some things up, Bella and Emmett _are _going to Africa. They won't be there for long, though. Why, you ask? Pft. Sure, I'm going to tell you right now and ruin the surprise. **

**Dedicated to everyone who reads this!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

**

**BPOV**

After we finished, I was so tired. I didn't even make it up the stairs to my room - Emmett had to carry me! And, of course, he "accidentally" dropped me. Jerk.

I woke up at nine, and found Emmett leaning over me.

"Bella!" He shouted when I opened my eyes.

I growled under my breath.

"What, Emmett? What could be _sooo _important???" Cue the heavy sarcasm.

"I have another idea! I'll have to help you, though."

I instantly sat up. "And that would be....?"

Em grinned. "We're going to move everyone's furniture into different rooms. 'Room Makeovers' if you will."

I laughed. "Let's get started!"

* * *

We were so dead.

Well, _I _was dead. Emmett was.... _re-dead_? I guess that worked.

We had moved the furniture around in every room except Jasper's room (well, it was actually Jasper's and Alice's room) and his study because there were Union flags on the furniture, and me and Emmett's room. I think it would be a little weird to prank yourself.

The living room stuff was in Edward's room, and his stuff in Rose's room. Esme and Carlisle's furniture was mixed in with the dining room furniture. Rosalie's furniture had been put in Carlisle and Esme's room.

I couldn't wait 'till they got home. Of course, me and Emmett would be in Africa, watching this all from the hidden camcorder we had installed on my laptop.

It was around four PM when we finished.

"Okay, the family will be home in about four hours. I think it's time we leave." Emmett said.

I nodded. "We're taking a plane, right?"

"Yeah. Just throw some clothes in a suitcase. I'll be downstairs."

I walked up to my room, and took out my blue and white suitcase. I packed some jeans and tee-shirts, then my hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste. All set.

I met Em back downstairs. He was carrying a suitcase, too.

"Wait," I told him, grabbing a piece of paper and pen.

I was going to leave a note for the family.

_**Everyone,**_

_**Me and Emmett are taking an unexpected two-week trip to Africa. We had fun spending time together, and would like to have more brother-sister bonding time away from the family. Hope you like the re-arranging we've done. :)**_

_**See you soon. **_

_**Love, Bella and Emmett. **_

I saw Emmett reading the note over my shoulder. I folded the paper in half and left in on Edward's black sofa - the first thing you noticed when you walked through the door.

"Ready?" Emmet asked.

I grinned. "Ready."

* * *

**EMPOV **

We loaded our stuff in the jeep - the only car that could go over 30 MPH - and took off toward the airport. We got through security, and then boarded the plane.

Bella couldn't stop bouncing and grinning. Neither could I.

"This is so fun," I whispered.

Bella nodded. "I know! We have to do this again sometime."

"I don't think they're going to let me babysit you again." I sighed.

Bella sighed, too. "I know. We're so dead." She chuckled.

I cleared me throat, and Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "Well, you're more dead, anyway."

"Sure._ That_ makes a lot of sense," I said sarcastically.

She grinned. "I know!"

This was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**BPOV**

We landed hours later - it was dark out.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Probably a hotel somewhere."

He suddenly froze, then sniffed the air. Emmett cursed under his breath.

I turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

"They're here," He hissed. "They took the private jet we own."

Busted.

* * *

**Sorry. It's a shortish chapter. I wasn't really in the mood for writing. Sorry again. **


	19. The Damage

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ok. I see I have some things to clear up (plus I forgot something in my last chapter). **

**1. Alice _can _see Bella - she's just a white figure in Alice's visions. She doesn't disappear like the werewolves. Alice didn't see her and Emmett destroying the house, though, because she was busy hunting. And annoying her brother. ;) When the Cullen's were on their way home, she saw the damage so they decided to check out what Bells and Em had done and the get on their super-fast and super-cool private jet to kick Emmett's and Bella's butts. :) **

**2. The vampire squirrels. I totally forgot to mention them in chapter 18, so let's just say that Emmett released them right before they left for Africa. Sorry.**

**4. **CHANGES IN CHAPTER 18!!! **Some of the furniture Emmett and Bella moved around was placed in different rooms so it would make sense in chapter 19. **

**3. I agree. Bella and Emmett are so busted. **

**Back to the story full of crazy vampire squirrels, and a crazy vampire family. :)

* * *

**

**APOV (While running home from the hunting trip.) **

Bella and Emmett were soooooo dead.

I had saw everything they'd done, and Edward and I were already planning their murders. Carlisle and Esme weren't much happier. Rose didn't care, and Jasper was proud of Bella and Emmett for the pranks they had pulled. Oh, just wait until he saw the Union flags glued onto everything. And my clothes! And make-up! I would have to buy _everyone _knew wardrobes! Actually, that party didn't seem to bad.... but what would I wear to the mall?!

We arrived at the house, and Esme paused, her hand on the door knob. She took a deep - and unnecessary - breath. "Alright. Time to face the damage of Bella and Emmett."

She slowly opened the door, and then screamed, running inside.

"My _house_!" She shrieked. "What have they _done_?!"

Everyone followed her into the house. I actually laughed under my breath when I saw the living room.

Actually, the living room didn't exist anymore. It was now Edward's room. His sofa, CD's, stereo.... everything was moved into the big room, the actually living room furniture gone. The wall was now covered in funny sayings.... except for one. I growled when I saw the "Midgets *Cough* Alice *Cough* are weird" one.

I looked around, and my eyes fell on Edward's piano. I burst into hysterics. It was _hot pink_! What a _manly _color!!

Edward looked like he was going into shock. He hadn't even noticed his piano yet. When he did, he screamed. Loudly.

"MY PIANO!!!" He screeched. "THEY ARE SO DEAD! I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!!"

His hands curled into fists, as if he was waiting for Bella and Emmett to come out of their hiding place so he could attack them. But he couldn't, because they were on their way to Africa this very moment.

Edward suddenly looked at me, his face surprised. "What?"

I sighed. "Bella and Emmett ran off to Africa." I picked up the note they had left on Edward's sofa.

"Everyone," I read out loud. "Me and Emmett are taking an unexpected two-week trip to Africa. We had fun spending time together, and would like to have more brother-sister bonding time. Hope you like the re-arranging we've done. See you soon. Love, Bella and Emmett."

I looked up at everyone. I had a feeling Emmett wasn't going to live that much longer. The expression on Rosalie's face was murderous.

No one said anything. I had a feeling they were planning funeral arrangements.

"So," I tried to start a conversation. "We should check out the rest of the damage, then take the ket and meet them at the airport. We'll get there in time."

We all nodded, then walked off to our rooms. The doors were closed.

Jasper hesitantly opened the door to ours. When he saw the flags, he screamed.

"No! No, no, NO!" He yelled. He started tearing the flags - covering all our walls and furniture - off. A pile of Union flags started growing in the middle of our room.

I sighed, and headed to my closet. This I hadn't seen and was not expecting.

There - in the middle of my closet - sat a pile of ashes. _My clothes. _

I screamed. No just some little girl shriek, or a little yelp, but I actually _screamed_.

It was so loud and piercing that it actually hurt! The house started vibrating, and I heard a shriek of surprise from some of the animals in the forest near-by.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I wailed. "Why? WHY?!"

I fell to my knees, sobbing. My poor, poor clothes!

I picked up the note that had been left on the pile of ashes.

**Hyper pixie,**

I growled at that part. Sue, I may be a little hyper, but _no one _calls me a pixie!

**Your clothes are so old and overrated. We figured we do the hard part for you and get it over with. **

**Love, you awesome brother, Emmett. :)**

I was going to kill him.

* * *

**EPOV (Esme)**

My poor, poor house! Emmett and Bella were so grounded!

Carlisle sighed. "I guess we should go check out the damage." He grabbed my hand, and opened the door to our room. My mouth fell open when I saw it.

It was filled with Rosalie's furniture! Not ours!

"Carlisle! Look what they did!" I said, shocked.

"I know." He sounded stressed.

I looked at him. "Shall we inspect you're office?"

He nodded, and we entered it. Hmm. Didn't look any different.

We found a note on the desk.

**Carlisle,**

**I found your screen-saver.... _boring_. So I spiced it up! You know you love it! **

**-The awesome Emmett. **

I frowned, and turned on the computer. Me and Carlisle both screamed when we his new screen-saver.

It was a picture of a naked woman! With _my _head posted on it!

"Emmett!" We screamed together.

Suddenly we heard Rosalie scream. "Oh my _God_! It's a _vampire squirrel_! And they're _kissing_ in my room!! GROSS!!!!!!"

I growled. "Come on, Carlisle. We're going to Africa."

* * *

**I really messed up on moving around the furniture, so, yeah. Some things are in two rooms, and it makes no sense. I don't feel like fixing it, so pretend it all makes sense. Sorry. **

**You know what would make me happy? Click the button that says "REVIEW". **

**Do it. Do it. Do it. **

**Come one! You know you want to! :) **


	20. New Powers and Corpses

**OMG we're soooooo close to 300 reviews!! XD *HAPPY DANCE!* *ALICE JOINS IN ON HAPPY DANCE!* *AUTHOR PUSHES ALICE OUT OF HER HAPPY DANCE AND GETS MAD AT HER FOR INTERRUPTING* *ALICE THREATENS AUTHOR TO TAKE HER SHOPPING FOR LIFE IF SHE CAN'T JOIN HER HAPPY DANCE* *Author thinks Alie had serious mental issues. SIGH.* **

**Just kidding. :) Alice is welcome to do a happy dance with me! And I love shopping. :) **

**So, where were we? Oh, yeah. SO CLOSE! We are so close to 300 reviewers! Woo hoo! Who will be my three-hundredth reviewer????? :O**

***MORE HAPPY DANCES WITH ALICE.***

**:) We're so weird. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. And New Moon. And Eclipse. And Breaking Dawn. And all the Cullens (including Bella and Renesmee). And the werewolves. And Charlie. And Renee and Phil. And Jessica. And Mike. And Angela. And Ben. And Tyler. And Lauren. And everyone else who works and attends Forks High in her books. **

**Yeah, I think you get the point. I own.... NOTHING!! :(

* * *

**

**BPOV (Back to the previous moment at the airport!!!)**

What do you do when you're vampire family shows up at the airport ready to kill you?

Panic? No? Well, to late.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"If I die, tell the vampire squirrels they can have my room."

"Sorry, Bella. I can't do that. I'll be the one in the grave next to yours."

Very true.

The Cullens started walking towards us from across the waiting area in the airport. Emmett threw me on his back.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You mean, what are _we _doing?" Emmett grinned. "We're running."

And with that, he took off. I mean, he started running at full vampire speed in the middle of the _airport_.

I looked back at the Cullens - they looked as shocked as me.

I grinned, and waved. Jasper had to restrain Alice.

Do you think they'll follow us?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah. They wont run at the speed we're going at, though. They'll follow our trail, though. So we'll have to take a car."

"How does taking a car help?" I asked.

We reached the airports parking garage and Emmett set me down in front of a black Porsche just Alice's. "Our scent will grow fainter if we aren't on the ground. Actually, they will have a lot of trouble finding us as long as they don't see us speeding down the highway," He explained.

I nodded, then looked at the Porsche.

"Please tell me Rose taught you how to hot-wire a car," I begged.

Emmett grinned. "That's why I love her."

* * *

**EMPOV**

A couple minutes later, we were speeding down the highway. We were so dead - no, _beyond _dead. For once, I actually feared my family. Huh. How strange.

"Emmett?" Bella was twisted around in her seat, staring with wide eyes behind us.

"That's my name!" I sighed - this was no time to be funny.

Bella rolled her eyes. "The family's right behind us."

_That _got my attention.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, looked behind me.

She was right. There was no one else driving on the road, and we were surrounded by forest. That made it easy for the family to run in plain sight. Which they were on the road behind us.

_Okay, Em. Don't panic. Stay chill. Our family only wants to kill us.... NO! Don't think that! Ugh, I need therapy. _I swear I could see Edward smirking from my thoughts.

"Speed up!" Bella hissed.

I stepped on the gas, getting closer to 200 MPH. That was the fastest this car could go. And t was _still not fast enough_.

Everyone one was so close, I could hear them. Time for plan B.

I pulled over, and got out of the car. Bella followed.

"Emmett! We can't out-run them!" She pointed out as I threw her on my back and sprinted into the forest.

"We can try."

Unfortunately, she was right. I saw Edward pass us, Alice on his back. He stopped about a hundred feet in front of us, letting the pixie down. Both had their teeth showing and were hissing and growling.

Ha! Real scary.

I heard the others behind us, and I stopped running. I didn't want to run into Eddie and the mental pixie.

Of course, once I did, the others caught up, circling around us. Great.

We were hearded like a mental person who just escaped a mantal hospital (Alice) and was surrounded by doctors ready to capture us against our will.

"Emmett, Bella, you are in very big trouble," Esme warned us in a low voice. Wow! She actually sounded.... _scary_.

Everybody around us growled as they cirlced around us, crouched down. They must be _really _mad.

"We're so dead, Bells," I told her.

"No, we're not!" She cheered, smiling widely. She hopped off my back, and everyone looked at her weirdly - including me.

"Now is the perfect time to try out my new power!"

**(A/N: So tempted to stop here....)

* * *

**

**EPOV (Because he's awesome.... along with vampire squirrels. XD) **

New _power_?!

What was so _talking _about?

The others seemed just as confused as I was.

_Wow! A new power! I could learn so much about it.... I wonder what it is.... _Carlisle, of course, wanted to study her "new power".

_Why didn't she tell us about this??? What if she can, like, shoot fire out of her hands or something?! She could kill us all! But, of course, I trust her.... But not Emmett. With her being his partner in crime, they'll be in jail multiple times a week. Gah! _Rose was mad that Bella had kept a secret from us. There were usually no secrets in the cullen household...

_A-W-E-S-O-M-E!!!!!!!! That is so cool!! I wonder if she can shoot lasers from her eyes.... the fun we'd have with that! _Emmett, of course.

_Oh, wonderful! A new power! They're still in trouble, though. _Esme.

Alice didn't have any thought on the new power. She was just mad at Bella and Emmett and was dissapointed at Bella's "bad" outfit.

"Watch this!" Bella grinned, and she closed her eyes. It was complate silence for a minute, and then there was a low groaning.

"Bella," Emmett whined. She just smiled a tiny smiled, keeping her eyes closed.

There was another groan, and then a shrill scream. It took me a minute to realize it was Rose.

She screamed again, and pointed to a figure standing in the trees. It started walking torwards us, coming out of the shadows. I reconized what is was.

The corpse kept walking, coming closer and closer. There was a little bit of skin still hanging off him, and blood running down his limbs. I could see Jasper holding his breath.

It was gross! Even his _eyeballs_ were missing! They were just eye sockets.

Esme and Alice started screaming along with Rose, and even the guys looked terrified. We all slowly backed away from the dead person, as it walked towards us.

All except Bella.

Was she crazy? Insane?!

Yes.

"Bella!" Rose cried out, and Emmett had to restrain her. Bella opened her eyes, and started walking towards the corpse, smiling.

"Like my new power?" Bella asked. "I think it's awesome."

She kneeled down next to the corpse as it fell to the ground. It used it's bony hands and pulled it's self towards Bella, as if gravity was pulling him.

"Bella, what exactly _is _your power?" Carlisle asked, eyeing the corpse.

She grinned at us. "I can summon dead people! You know, like ghosts! And I can talk to them." She looked down at the corpse as it started to climb onto her. She didn't even look scared of it!

"The ghost is mad at me." Bella frowned. "I disturbed it's peace. I'm going to let it go."

She closed her eyes again, concentrating. A couple seconds later, the corpse collapsed and fell to the ground.

"See?" Bella grinned.

"Um, well, I don't think we should punish her," Alice said, clutching onto Jasper.

"And why not?" Esme asked.

I sighed. "Because I don't really want to walk into my room and find a walking corpse."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella's not that kind of person, Edward."

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Actually, I am," Bella pointed out. Then she turned to me. "Beware, Edward. Because I _love _payback."

* * *

**Here it is! The next chapter. :) And Bella's new power! **

**Please R&R! (Read and Review!!) **


	21. Broken Ankles and Crazy Vampires

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT/ BAD NEWS (OH NO!):**

**On Wednesday (tomorrow), I leave for a two and a half (2 1/2) week vacation!!! :O So this will be my last time updating for, like, seventeen days. I'm so sorry. :( **

**I _might _be able to update there, but I'm not sure. Probably not, because I'll be with my family and trying to control my annoying little brother. (He has this thing to bother people until they drive themselves off a cliff. I would know.) **

**I'm so, SOOOOOOO sorry! Please! Don't hate me! (Though I do understand if you totally do, but don't blame me. It was my parents who arranged the whole vacation!!)**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**My last chapter for 2 1/2 weeks *SOBS*:

* * *

**

** BPOV: (Fifteen-year-old Bella.)**

I woke up to someone bouncing on my bed. With out looking at who it was, I grabbed my cell phone off the night stand and checked the time.

Five-fifteen am. And on a Saturday!!!

It was either a) Alice, or b) Emmett. I was guessing it was Alice, though, because last time Emmett had started jumping on the bed (with me still in it), he had landed on my leg and broken it. Alice was more careful, but she got me up earlier.

"BELLA!" She screamed. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!"

"No, Alice," I said sharply. "I'm a growing girl. I need more sleep. If you wake me up this early, I'm going to tell Esme. Or Rose."

Ha ha! What now, pixie????

"Fine." She pouted, sliding off my high bed. "I'll give you forty-five more minutes."

Thank God! I think she had one to many coffees this morning. Wait - vampires can't eat or drink anything. So you're telling me this is _normal_?!

Time to face the facts, Bells.

You know, talking to yourself is never a good sign.

Whatever. Back to sleep!

* * *

**(At five fifty-nine am.) **

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice squealed, running into my room and tackling me.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Said a different voice as it ran behind Alice.

Oh, no! please don't let that be-

"OW!" I screamed as Emmett tackled Alice and I.

"Bella! Are you okay?!" Rose asked, running into my room, the rest of the family lowing.

Great. Join the party.

"NO!" I screamed. "YOUR IDIOT HUSBAND TACKLED ME! **AGAIN!!!**"

There was lots of screaming and cussing then (curtsy of Rose), and Emmett dragged out of the room, screaming his head off.

"NO! Please, Rose! Anything but _that_! NOOOOOOO!" Poor Emmett. And poor me. I think he broke something!

But, then again, I was used to it. It's very sad.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, walking over to my bed.

"Yeah. Just my ankle." I pulled my sheets aside, revealing my right ankle. You could tell it was broken.

"I'm going to kill Emmett." Edward said in a murderous voice. Before he could walk out the door, I grabbed his tee-shirt.

"I'm sure Rose is handling that, Edward. But thanks anyway." Edward sighed, then crawled onto my bed, sitting next to me. He propped my ankle on a pillow as Carlisle went to go get something.

A little while later, I had a midnight blue cast around my ankle. **(A/N: I have no idea, how long it takes to get a cast put on. I've never broken anything.) **

Carlisle handed me some crutches, because he figured that my family wouldn't be able to carry me around all the time. I didn't argue, until we got to the staircase.

"How am I supposed to walk down the stairs with a broken ankle and crutches?" I asked.

Edward smirked, and picked me up bridal-style, walking down the staircase. I shrieked, then laughed. I looked at Edward, who was also smiling. His face was so close - it surprised me. I stared at him, my smile fading. I could kiss him easily from here.

_Don't do it, Bella. Don't do it. He'll never forgive you. _I thought to myself.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said, quickly, shaking my head. I smiled again as he set me down.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice squealed, running over to me. "We have to start planning!"

I blinked, confused. "For _what_?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "You're _birthday_. You're sweet-sixteen party! It's next week!"

"What?! It is?! Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. I took a deep breath. "Alice this is your thing. Not mine. So I'm putting you, Rose, and Esme in charge. Okay?"

"Thank you!" Alice threw her arms around my waist. I laughed, and kissed her hair.

Outside, I was laughing. Inside, I was screaming.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

**A shortish chapter. I know. But the next one will probably be her party.... **

**Please review! And when I get back from my trip, I'll try to do a bunch of chapters!! **

**~ IItwilightaddictII**


	22. Read me!

**I'm back! And I got news. **

**I'm sorry to say, this story is not what I planned it to be. I feel it has way to many jokes and pranks and it doesn't really feel like Bella is actually growing up. I've decided to turn this story into a prank wars kinda thing instead. I'll be focusing on some other stories for a little while, so I will not update as much. I will still try to update, though. It just wont be every-day or every-other-day. **

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone, but this is not how I imagined this story. Thanks! **

**--IItwilightaddictII **

**P.S. Still feel free to send me more prank ideas! **


	23. Please read important information

Another author's note. Sorry. Please don't kill me!

Some news:

1) I am re-doing my profile. The pictures I have on there will no longer be available and some of the other things I have posted. They just take up a lot of space and I want to change it a little bit.

2) My pen-name has been changed! Instead of "IItwilightaddictII" I am now "call me your partner in crime." (Otherwise known as PIC which stands or "partner in crime".)

3) I have a new story up. It's called _When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_. Check it out!

4) I'm sorry, but I don't want to continue my story _Unknown Creature_. It didn't turn out how I wanted it to, and for some reason, I don't want to update it or post anymore. I'm very sorry if I disappointed anyone. If someone wants to continue the story for me, I'm am fine with that. In-fact, I hope someone does continue the story for me, because I know there are lots of people who still read and like the story. Thanks.

5) I'm deleting my sort-of-new story _A Girl of Elementals_. I decided I wanted to make a new story (_When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_) that had the same plot-line but with different details. And a different Bella. I hope you like it.

6) I'm posting this authors note on all my stories, so I will be repeating some information that is already on my newer stories. (_A Girl of Elementals _which will be deleted soon, and _When Night Comes, the Devils Come Out to Play_).

That's all.

--call me your partner in crime (PIC)


	24. OMG!

BIG NEWS!!!!

h2ocatluvr33 will be continuing this story! They are on my favorite author's list so check out her profile and stories! The story "Unknown Creature" may not be up on her stories list at the moment, but we're working on it. They will be continuing the story from chapter 21 (chapter 22 will be Bella's b-day party).

Hope you guys like it!

--PIC

P.S. Thank you h2ocatluvr33 for continuing the story for me! It means a lot. :)


	25. GOOD NEWS!

HOLA!!

Another author's note, I'm sorry. BUT IT'S GOOD NEWS!!

Okay. _h2ocatluvr33, _who is continuing this story for me, recently told me that she was putting up chapter 22 of _Unknown Creature_. So check out her profile!

Thanks.

--PIC


End file.
